


Once in a Blue Moon

by Jarino



Series: Bridget Ryder, Human Pathfinder [6]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Angst, Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Children, Cultural Differences, Diplomacy, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Family Loss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, One Night Stands, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Regret, Shyness, Slow Burn, Smut, Sparring, Trauma, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarino/pseuds/Jarino
Summary: Despite having only undergone a few months of recovery before being kidnapped by the Archon, Emmett Ryder is sick of sitting around in the medical wing. When the Moshae makes an offer that will allow him to leave the Hyperion, he immediately jumps at the chance.While adapting to his new position on Aya, he runs across the disgruntled leader of the Angaran Resistance…and quite frequently, at that. The more time he spends with the man, the more he feels something in his world begin to shift. His experience opens up a lot of new questions for him, but at the end of the day, one question remains most pertinent in his mind.Does Evfra feel the same?





	1. Taking Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a short (maybe around 10 chapters) fic centered around Emmett and Evfra’s relationship. Takes place post-game. This is just a setup chapter to get the ball rolling; the aforementioned grumpy angara will show up in the next chapter. :)

“I _get it,_ Harry…Can I give you a ladder so you can get off my back?” Emmett lets out a frustrated huff, crossing his arms as he turns his back on the doctor.

A weary sigh escapes Harry as he approaches his stubborn patient. “Emmett, I know you’re anxious to get on your feet, but it’s only been a week since you woke up…Your body needs time to recover.”

The Ryder twin scoffs. “I’ve been resting for nearly a year, Harry. And I thought I’d already been doing physical therapy these last few months? How much more ‘recovery’ do I need to sit through?”

Harry allows a moment of silence to pass between them before he answers patiently, “What the Archon did…strained your mind significantly. While it’s true you’ve made significant progress in the last few months, the trauma you went through has severely undermined your body’s readjustment…”

Emmett’s hands ball into fists at his sides and he begins pacing back and forth, regardless of the worried look the man is giving him.

With an irritated groan, he plops down on his bed and shoves his face into his hands. “Damn it…” he mutters. “I’m just…so tired of feeling so _useless_. Bridget’s out there exploring the galaxy, saving lives…and I’m here wasting away in a hospital bed.”

Cautiously, Harry steps closer and places a supportive hand on Emmett’s shoulder. “I’ll…give you some space…” he says with hesitation before quietly stepping away.

Ordinarily, Emmett would glare at him as he left, but right now, he doesn’t have the energy to muster that sort of petty antagonism. He’s just…drained. It had been like this ever since he first woke up from his coma months ago and it had only gotten worse after the Archon decided to kidnap and torture him.

Though he’ll never admit it out loud, he knows that Harry is right. He needs more time to recover. And as much as he’d like to be on the Tempest, traveling the cluster with his sister, he doubts that a ship that constantly maneuvers through hostile territory would be the best place to make such a recovery.

Grumbling, he lies back on his bed, throwing his arms over his eyes.

A traitorous yawn escapes him and he sighs in frustration. After months of being comatose and the consequent two weeks he spent unconscious after his encounter with the Archon, sleeping is the last thing he wants to do right now. He’s always slightly afraid that if he closes his eyes, he might not wake up again.

But he can’t deny how exhausted he feels…and given that he wasted most of his energy yelling at Harry, he doubts he’d be of much use doing anything else right now.

Against his wishes, he closes his eyes and succumbs to the call of sleep.

\------

When Emmett eventually wakes, it’s to the sound of voices speaking from the other side of the door. Peeling his eyes open, he blinks slowly as his mind gradually catches up with his body.

His sleep had been restless, as usual, filled with vague nightmares about his experience at the heart of Meridian. A loud yawn escapes him and he digs his eyes into the heels of his palms. Sitting upright in bed, he stares at the wall in front of him for an achingly long time before finding the motivation to get up.

Without looking in a mirror, he knows he’s probably an awful sight. The circles under his eyes have yet to let up and he doubts they’ll disappear any time soon. He knows the minute Harry sees him, he’ll insist Emmett get more sleep, but honestly, what does he expect? It’s not as if he hasn’t been _trying_ to get more rest…Sure, he’s been anxious to get out of the hospital and back in the field, but when it comes to getting a full night’s rest, he’d love to not have his sleep tormented by mindless worries. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tries, he can’t seem to escape his stressful slumber. Just one of the joys of the trauma he went through.

Groaning loudly, he stretches his limbs before getting out of bed. His feet hit the cold tile floor and he doesn’t bother getting dressed before stepping out of his father’s room.

He immediately regrets that decision when he sees just who’s standing outside the door.

Harry stands just in front of SAM node, speaking with an angaran woman. It doesn’t take more than a glance for Emmett to recognize her.

The sound of his door opening prompts them both to peer in his direction and he gives them a sheepish wave before approaching them. “Moshae Sjefa,” he says before clearing his throat. Damn, he should have combed his hair…or at the very least brushed his teeth. “To what do we owe the honor?”

“Emmett Ryder,” the Moshae says by way of greeting, giving him a brief inspection of her eyes. “How are you faring?”

He sighs softly before answering. “About as well as I can be…I’d love to be out there with the others, seeing what Meridian has to offer, but this guy,” he looks pointedly at Harry, “would rather coop me up inside all day.”

Harry gives a slow shake of his head and a quiet sigh, but the Moshae pays him no mind.

“So I understand…We were just talking about that actually.”

Emmett gives Harry a meaningful look, though it’s goodhearted in nature. “Really, Harry? Gossiping about your patients? I thought you were better than that.”

A small smile pulls at Harry’s face and he tells him, “If you quit running your mouth, you might realize that it was for your benefit.”

The Moshae clears her throat, prompting Emmett to give her his attention once more.

“Dr. Carlyle and I were speaking about your current predicament, and I offered him a proposal.”

His interest piqued, Emmett stands just a little bit straighter. “Go on…”

The barest hint of a grin tugs at her lips. “You are aware that the Pathfinder assigned me as temporary ambassador to affairs outside the Nexus, correct?”

He nods in response.

“Good…I cannot say that I am overly eager that your sister enlisted me in this position without offering me the time needed to properly prepare myself, but I do admire her intent behind the decision. This is a good opportunity for my people and yours to work together, and while this will take some adjustment for both parties, it is a good starting point.”

Emmett listens attentively to what she has to say, but fails to see where Harry comes into all this. “So, um…what was the proposal?” he asks cautiously.

“Patience, child…” she says with mild amusement. Her careful gaze lingers on his face before she continues. “Despite the time I’ve spent with your Pathfinder, I am somewhat of a stranger to Nexus customs. While I can most definitely represent the angara’s concerns to your leaders, I am largely unfamiliar with the rules and behaviors of the Milky Way species.”

Emmett nods slowly, still not following entirely.

“I was hoping to find an assistant, of sorts…Someone who could help aid the adjustment process for me and offer guidance where it is needed.”

At his blank look, Sjefa lets out an exasperated sigh. “Emmett, I was hoping you would be my assistant.”

Emmett’s eyebrows rise dramatically and his mouth falls slightly open in shock.

“Me?” he asks incredulously. “Why?”

He can’t imagine why she’d choose him of all people. He’s never been good at diplomacy as far as he’s concerned and he hasn’t done anything noteworthy in Heleus to garner much attention.

“It was originally my hope that I could ask your sister for assistance,” the Moshae answers easily. “The position would only be for a short time, but she declined. Unfortunately, her duties as Pathfinder have her completely booked.” She pauses with an incline of her head and a smile. “However, she _did_ recommend someone else for the position. Someone who has a lot of free time on his hands and is more than eager to escape the clutches of his doctor.”

Emmett can’t help but stare agape. He can’t even be mad that he wasn’t the Moshae’s first choice. The fact that she’s considering him at all is a great honor. “You know she’s just vouching for me ‘cause I’m her brother, right? I’m not…there are so many people who are better suited for this job…”

“I disagree,” she says with a shake of her head. “Despite her personal interests, I doubt the Pathfinder would waste my time unless she believed you were qualified. And regardless, the fact that you are her family already speaks volumes about your integrity and morals. I do not think it would be a mistake to hire you.”

He’s shocked into silence at her words.

This can’t be happening. He must be dreaming, right? This is just too good of an opportunity…These things never happened to him.

But the longer he waits, and the more awkward the silence becomes, he realizes that yes, this is in fact happening. And he’d be an idiot not to take the chance that’s been given to him.

“Yes,” he breathes, before breaking out into a wild grin. “Yes, I’d love to!”

Sjefa meets his smile equally. “Wonderful. And you’ll be happy to know that your doctor has already authorized your leave of absence,” she says, gesturing to Harry.

Emmett turns to his doctor with a bashful laugh. “Thanks, Harry…Really, this means a lot…”

Harry just shakes his head and gives a tired smile. “If it means you’ll stop complaining, I’m more than happy to get you off the Hyperion…Just promise me you’ll take it easy. The Moshae here has promised to stay in contact with me regarding your condition…And you’ll need to adhere to your schedule for your medication and mental exercises…and – ”

“Okay, _Dad_ , I got it…” Emmett says with good humor.

“Excellent,” the Moshae reaffirms with a nod of her head. “Pack your things…We leave as soon as you are ready.”

“You’ve got it.”

She begins to walk away, but pauses after a few steps, looking over her shoulder. “Oh, and Emmett?”

“Yeah?”

Her lips pull into a wide smile. “Do remember to put clothes on. You may be an alien, but dignitaries are expected to keep up _some_ standard of appearance.”

His face immediately heats up as both Harry and the Moshae begin to laugh.

Shuffling in his pajamas, he runs a hand through his uncombed hair. “R-right…” he says with a chuckle, taking a few stumbling steps backwards before escaping to the privacy of his chambers. Once inside, he leans against the door, letting out a huff of a laugh. Despite his embarrassment, he’s grinning ear to ear and trembling with anticipation.

After months of inactivity, he’s finally leaving the Hyperion. He’s finally getting to see more of what Heleus has to offer.

Perhaps things are looking up after all.


	2. Building Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett gets a formal introduction to Aya, along with a certain Resistance leader. Despite the harsh introduction he faces, there's something about the stubborn man that draws him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay...between work and writer’s block it took a long time to get this chapter out. (Not to mention I had to rewrite it at one point because it felt kind of stale/OOC...Hopefully this version turned out better! And I’ll definitely try to get the next chapter out in a more reasonable amount of time.)

Aya is even more beautiful than Emmett expected.

During their entry through the planet’s atmosphere, he’d spent the whole time with his nose pressed up against the glass, just dying to get a look at it all.

There’s no denying that Meridian is gorgeous, but he has to admit that the artificial planet can feel somewhat intense and overwhelming at times. There’s something about Aya though that’s more welcoming and familiar. The lush greenery and volcanic surroundings remind him a great deal of the time his family spent with his grandparents when they lived in Hawaii.

As the shuttle makes its descent toward the docks, Emmett finds himself nearly shaking with excitement.

They’re here. They’re really here.

With all that’s happened in his life in the past year, it’s somewhat of a miracle that they made it to the planet without facing any major obstacles. During the ride over, he kept expecting pirates or kett or the Scourge to run into their path, but somehow or other, they managed to arrive unscathed. Making a mental reminder to knock on wood, he can only hope that his surprising streak of good luck manages to keep up with him.

The shuttle takes an achingly long time to land, but when its doors finally open, he nearly bolts from them; just barely remembering to wait for the Moshae to accompany him.

With an amused chuckle, she steps out of the vessel, slowly making her way over to where he stands. When she reaches him, the pair begin to walk the rest of the way down the gangplank, though it’s all Emmett can do to walk at a reasonable pace.

They continue their path down the docks, and he soon spots an angaran woman standing at the edge of the pier. When she raises her hand in greeting, he realizes she must be here to greet them.

As they reach the end of the walkway, Sjefa offers the woman a grin. “It is good to see you, Paaran. How are you faring?”

“Well enough,” she answers with a wry smile. “Aya has been peaceful ever since the attack on the Archon, but Evfra continues to make it his mission to make my job more difficult than it needs to be. Still…It is nice to know that we are safe from the kett for the time being.”

“I know how you feel,” the Moshae agrees readily before pausing shortly in consideration. Placing a one hand on Emmett’s shoulder, she uses the other to gesture to the woman before her. “Emmett, I’d like you to meet Paaran Shie. She is the governor of Aya.”

Swallowing nervously, Emmett manages to give her a friendly smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Tentatively, he extends his arm for a handshake.

The governor turns her gaze to Emmett, looking him up and down for a moment before reaching forward herself. However, instead of placing her hand inside of his, she aligns her arm along the outside of his, her fist brushing his shoulder.

She’s silent for a while longer, quietly analyzing him even after she retrieves her arm. Not tearing her gaze from Emmett, she asks, “Is this him? The assistant you spoke of?”

He flushes under her scrutiny, but maintains eye contact. As nervous as he is, he knows he has to work to maintain his diplomatic position.

“Indeed,” the Moshae answers. “I was hoping to introduce him to Aya today…ease him into our atmosphere…Have the arrangements been made for his stay?”

“Yes. Afran recently made her move to the Nexus, and her apartment has vacated as a result.”

“Wonderful.” Turning to Emmett, Sjefa continues, “Come now, there is much to see.”

As they begin to walk away, Paaran dips her head in acknowledgement. “Isharay, Emmett Ryder. May your stay on Aya be an enlightening one.”

Emmett hurriedly gives a polite nod in return, barely avoiding tripping over his feet in his attempt to keep up with the Moshae.

He follows eagerly, but can’t help letting his eyes wander as they roam the streets of Aya. Everything is just so colorful and lively. Plants he’s never seen before dot the landscape and the angara reflect the flora’s hues in the most beautiful of ways.

He spots a couple of children playing in the marketplace and overhears a joke shared between friends. It brings a smile to his face.

However, when one of the angara catch him staring, they immediately stop their laughter. They tap their companion on the shoulder, whispering under their breath as they point in his direction.

Feeling guilty for having been caught, Emmett immediately averts his gaze and picks up his pace. He feels so stupid…just because he’s curious doesn’t mean he should ogle them like they’re some sort of exhibit. His actions were probably seen as incredibly rude and completely ruined his chances at being able to interact with the local population…

“Moshae Sjefa!” one of the angara calls out eagerly and Emmett cringes.

Great, they’re going to tattle on him, or demand to know why he’s here in the first place…Which is entirely reasonable. He’s still not sure why he’s been given this opportunity at all.

The Moshae stops in her tracks, turning slowly to greet the ones that had called out to her. The angara that Emmett had been staring at, a man and a woman, both come rushing over. Much to his surprise though, they’re…smiling?

“Moshae!” the male angara reiterates, grinning brightly. “We heard you were visiting the Hyperion in search of an assistant! Is this him? Is he going to be living on Aya now?”

Both of the angara have crowded around them, enthusiastically leaning into Emmett’s personal space.

One thing that stands out about the angaran population to Emmett is how _big_ they are. Standing at 5’10”, he’s never had reason to feel particularly short. Around the angara, however, he feels positively tiny. Moshae Sjefa, for one, stands at eye level for him and most of the male members of the species tower over him by several inches. It’s a little jarring, and slightly intimidating, if he’s going to be honest.

Sjefa doesn’t seem to pay their ardor too much mind, though. Smiling cordially, she answers, “You’d be correct.” Turning to Emmett, she adds, “Why don’t you introduce yourself?”

Their faces light up even more, and Emmett chuckles nervously. “Uh, hi…I’m Emmett. It’s really nice to meet you.”

The male angara, whose skin is a vibrant green, gives a friendly laugh and pats Emmett’s back vigorously, startling him slightly. “Likewise!” With another laugh, he withdraws his hand and says, “My name is Darsal, and this here is Nilsine.”

Nilsine, who has been practically bouncing with excitement this whole time, cuts in, “Oh, oh! Darsal, would you look at that? He has hair on his face!” She reaches forward to touch his beard, but seems to remember herself partway and stops herself. “Oh, um…may I?”

He still feels somewhat awkward at all the attention he’s receiving, but the request is reasonable enough, so he allows it. “Y-yeah,” he says, clearing his throat. “Go ahead.”

She squeals in delight before reaching forward to run her hands along his uneven stubble. “Oh!” She turns to her companion with a grin. “It’s very scratchy! Not at all like the hair on their heads!”

Emmett can’t help but laugh at that. He’d been getting self-conscious about how scraggly his facial hair was getting lately, but seeing the angara’s fascination with it has him thoroughly amused. And he can’t help but picture the poor human who must have let her pet their hair in much the same way she’s examining him now. It makes for an entertaining mental image.

Nilsine steps back after a few moments, smiling from ear to ear. “Thank you! That was very interesting!”

He chuckles again. “No problem. And hey, if you wait long enough, I could show you what an actual beard looks like.”

A gasp of excitement escapes her. “You mean it gets _longer_?”

Darsal shakes his head in amusement. “Now you’ve done it. That’s going to be her new obsession for the foreseeable future.”

“Oh, um…I’m sorry?” Emmett asks with uncertainty.

Darsal chuckles in response. “Don’t be. I’d much rather she be bothering strangers like this than sulking around all day.”

“Hey, don’t talk about me like I’m not here!” Nilsine says with a pout.

They all laugh at that, though the Moshae soon cuts in. “I’m afraid we must be getting along now…Take care, you two.”

“And you as well, Moshae!”

Nilsine pulls Emmett in for a quick hug and the pair give him a smile as they wave farewell.

They’ve made it halfway through the marketplace before Sjefa speaks again. “You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

“Hm?” Emmett is slightly caught off guard by her question, until he realizes that he’s been smiling for the past minute. Scratching his cheek bashfully he admits, “Y-yeah, I guess I am…”

A small hint of a smile pulls at the Moshae’s lips. “I’m glad to hear it…And I’m also glad you haven’t been deterred by their overfamiliarity. The angara have different personal boundaries from that of humans…Which is one of the many reasons why I look forward to having your assistance in this assignment.”

They continue to walk in silence after that, but Emmett can’t quite wipe the stupid grin from his face that comes as a result of hearing her praise.

Eventually, they reach the end of the marketplace and come upon a building guarded by a pair of soldiers.

“This is the Resistance Headquarters,” the Moshae says. “You’ll be spending a fair amount of time here.”

“The Resistance?” Emmett echoes. “What do you mean? Why here?”

He’s well aware that the kett haven’t been completely wiped from Heleus and that they’re still going to be a threat, but he’d been under the impression that his position with the Moshae was going to be a diplomatic one. If that was the case, why were they making a point of visiting the planet’s military headquarters?

“You’ll remember that I’m supposed to be representing the concerns of those outside the Nexus to your leaders, yes?”

Emmett nods dumbly.

“Then you should know that the Resistance has played a key role in our society the past few years. They are going to be one of the most vocal groups regarding affairs outside the Nexus, and their leader, Evfra de Tershaav, will be _particularly_ expressive.”

He makes an uneasy face and the Moshae smiles knowingly. “That seems to be most people’s reaction to him…” She leans in just a little closer. “I will warn you in advance: he won’t like you. But don’t take it personally…He doesn’t like anyone.”

Emmett would be tempted to laugh at that if the thought weren’t so concerning. He’s supposed to be a diplomat to the Angaran people, but if he can’t get one of their key leaders to remotely agree with him, things are going to get difficult…

Grimacing, he tentatively follows the Moshae inside, trailing just a few steps behind.

The man in question is hunched over a vid comm channel, muttering orders to someone on the other side. His back is to Emmett, but he can still get glimpses of his appearance from this angle. His skin is made up of vibrant blues, similar to that of Paaran Shie, but more purple in tone, and dotted with speckles of white. A bright teal rofjinn hangs from his tense shoulders, his arms taut with frustration as he leans over the console.

Emmett gulps. He vaguely remembers Bridget mentioning Evfra as one of the allies that fought alongside them in the battle for Meridian, and if he remembers anything from her description, it’s that he’s a notable hardass.

He can only hope this introduction doesn’t go too poorly.

As they get within earshot, he manages to catch the tail end of the man’s conversation.

“Let them know they did a good job. We’ll prepare living quarters for those they managed to rescue…If you can get full names, Paaran will contact any relatives here with the good news.”

The Resistance fighter on the other end of the channel gives a nod of affirmation before signing off. Evfra immediately turns his attention to the datapad beside him.

“Evfra,” the Moshae says, drawing the man out of his thoughts. “Hard at work as always, I see?”

He turns slowly to face her, his expression blank. Emmett very nearly lets out a gasp. He hadn’t been able to see it before, but now that the man is facing him properly, he can clearly see the various gnarled scars that make their way across the left side of his face. He can only imagine what sort of enemy might have left such a wound.

“You’ve returned.” One might almost think he were surprised, if it weren’t for the complete lack of emotion in his intonation.

“I told you I would,” she answers simply.

Evfra sighs before setting his datapad aside. “How was the journey? Not too strenuous, I hope?”

The Moshae chuckles. “Such concern…I assure you I am fine. I’ll remind you that my condition has been steadily improving ever since the Pathfinder first brought me back. You don’t need to fret every time I leave Aya.”

“I don’t… _‘fret’_ …”

“Oh, hush,” she says with a good-natured smile. “You’re not fooling anyone.”

Evfra scowls in response, about to open his mouth to say something when he spots Emmett. He stares at him for a long moment before asking, “You brought a visitor?”

The man’s ice blue eyes bore into him, picking him apart piece by piece. Emmett is tempted to shuffle where he stands, feeling rather small under the Resistance leader’s gaze, but just barely suppresses the urge.

Smiling patiently, the Moshae gently places a hand on Emmett’s back and guides him to step closer. “I’m sure Paaran already mentioned I was searching for an assistant…This is him.”

Evfra’s face continues to scrunch up in distaste. “I see…” He lets out a sigh of frustration. “Moshae, are you certain that this is wise? Doesn’t the Initiative have enough of a presence on Aya already?”

He makes a point of looking at Emmett, who immediately flinches and glances away.

“This is about building bridges, Evfra, not tearing them down,” Sjefa reminds him. “It is a two way street. In order for me to best represent our people, I must know their concerns as equally as our own.”

The Resistance leader continues to look unimpressed, but merely grunts and turns his attention to his omni-tool.

The Moshae gives a tired sigh before shaking her head. “We really need to work on your manners, Evfra…this really is no way to greet the Pathfinder’s brother.”

Evfra makes a strangled choking sound.

He looks up from his omni-tool abruptly, staring at Emmett with comically wide eyes. As the gears turn in his head, he visibly begins to pale and he appears frozen for several moments. For a short while, Emmett begins to wonder if they’ve broken the man.

Eventually, he inhales deeply, pinching his brow before letting out a slow exhale. Turning his gaze to the Moshae, he groans, “I’m getting too old for this.”

Sjefa gives a genuine laugh, though Emmett can only stand there awkwardly. Between not quite understanding the joke and all the attention he’s been getting lately, he’s more than a little uncomfortable right now.

As she recovers from her laughter, the Moshae gives a proper introduction. “Evfra, meet Emmett. And for the sake of the alliance, please try not to kill him on the first day.”

Emmett blanches slightly at her comment, but Evfra merely scoffs. Sighing heavily, he begins walking back to his desk. “Good day, Moshae.”

Despite the gruff way in which he bid them (or rather, the Moshae) farewell, Emmett can’t help but stare after the Commander. There had been so much raw weight in the man’s gaze that it felt like he was going to be sucked in. And even when his eyes were obscured when his back was turned, something continued to draw him in. It’s only when Sjefa says her own goodbyes and begins to lead Emmett back outside that he’s able to tear his gaze away.

One thing’s for sure…if he’s going to be around the Resistance leader even half as much as the Moshae is implying he’ll be, then the next couple of months are certainly going to be interesting.              


	3. Insult to Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still frustrated by the speed of his recovery, Emmett attempts to work out his emotions by practicing in the Resistance’s shooting range. When he runs into Evfra though, the two butt heads and Emmett immediately regrets his harsh choice of words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still hesitant about the flow of this chapter and its general place in the story, but hopefully with what comes in the next chapter, it'll all work out...

“So the salarians created the Genophage, but it was the turians who released it?”

Emmett gives an affirmative nod. “Right. There’s been a lot of tension between them and the krogan ever since. The Nexus also used the krogan to quench the uprising when they first arrived in Andromeda…but when the krogan weren’t given the rewards they were promised, they broke off from the Nexus and started their colony on Elaaden.”

The Moshae continues to type away notes on her omni-tool, furrowing her brows in concentration. “But they’ve come to some sort of agreement, yes?”

“Right. My sister made a deal with their leader, Nakmor Morda, and was able to create an outpost alongside the colony, and forged an alliance between the krogan and the Nexus.” He pauses hesitantly. “That doesn’t mean our problems are solved, though…The krogan are definitely still tense about the oppression they’ve faced the last few centuries. And while they’re making a slow comeback from the Genophage, it’s going to take a lot of work to make sure more power imbalances don’t happen again.”

“I wasn’t implying it would be easy…” Sjefa says as she raises her head. “I was just looking to confirm the facts.”

Emmett chuckles softly. “Well, it’s definitely a lot to swallow, I’ll give you that…Not even the cultural center on the Nexus does a very good job at summarizing the Milky Way’s history…”

“And that’s why I have you here,” the Moshae says with an incline of her head and a small grin.

A snort escapes Emmett and the corners of his mouth twitch up. “Right, of course…”

Sjefa smiles warmly before returning her gaze to her omni-tool. She’s about to resume typing when something else catches her attention. “Goodness! Is it that late already?” Glancing up at Emmett remorsefully, she says, “My apologies, Emmett…The time seems to have gotten away from me. You were free to go forty minutes ago…”

“Oh, no worries…” Emmett answes quickly. “I didn’t realize what time it was either…I’ve been really enjoying talking with you.”

The Moshae laughs softly before saying, “You don’t need to flatter me…But I’m glad to hear it…Now, off with you. Aren’t you due for those exercises Harry mentioned?”

Emmett’s smile fades somewhat, but he nods regardless. “Yeah…I’ll do them when I get home.”

“See that you do…” The Moshae continues to gaze at him gently before returning her attention to her omni-tool.

Emmett takes that as his cue to leave and exits her office.

On his way out, he runs into Avela, who’s eager to greet him. “Emmett!” She trots over to him with a smile. “Are you done for the day?”

He returns the gesture, giving her a friendly wave as she approaches. “Yeah. I was gonna stop by the Tavetaan for dinner, then head home…Do you have any plans for the evening?”

She gives him a wide grin. “Absolutely. My team and I are still working to restore some of the artifacts the Pathfinder brought in a while ago, and I can’t wait to finish. I’m shaking with anticipation just thinking about what we can learn!”

Laughing, Emmett responds, “Well, that certainly sounds exciting! Have fun with that!”

“Thank you, I will!”

Bidding her farewell, Emmett continues out of the Repository, stretching as he steps outside. The sun has just begun to set and it makes for a wonderful view as he makes the short journey to the Tavetaan.

Despite the great weather, the bar isn’t very busy, with only a few patrons scattered throughout the space. Emmett takes a seat at the bar, perusing through a menu before Roann steps up to adress him.

“Emmett!” he says happily. “Good to see you again. What’ll it be?”

He thinks it over a moment before answering. “I think I’ll go with the roasted quilloa seeds again. They were really good last time.”

Roann chuckles softly. “Of course…Anything to drink?”

As much as Emmett would love a good drink right now, his stomach has been acting up lately, so he thinks it best to play it safe. “Just water is fine.”

The bartender jots down his notes before giving him a smile. “Sure thing. Coming right up.”

Emmett watches him depart before resting his elbow on the counter, leaning his cheek against his palm. A soft sigh escapes him and he closes his eyes.

He hates to accept the truth, but today has taken more out of him than he’d like to admit. Even though he enjoys talking with the Moshae and offering insight into his galaxy’s history, it’s still somewhat taxing for his mind. He still plans on doing the brain puzzles Harry assigned him when he gets back to his apartment, but he’s not looking forward to the headache they’re going to cause.

It’s frustrating. He’d thought that leaving the Hyperion would help his damaged state at least a little, and while Aya’s pleasant atmosphere has helped wonders for his stress, he still feels just as crippled as the day he woke up on Meridian.

He’s only been on Aya for a few weeks now, and he knows that recovery takes time. (Harry had repeated that fact to him more than enough times.) But it doesn’t change the fact that it’s exhausting. All he wants is to feel normal again…Is that really so much to ask?

Emmett lets out another sigh just as Roann is approaching with his order. He sets down the food and the glass of water before commenting, “Oh no…A sigh. That’s never good.”

That makes him chuckle slightly, raising his head to meet the angara’s gaze. “It’s…nothing. Just got a lot on my mind.”

Roann hums thoughtfully, pulling out a rag as he begins to clean the counter. “Hm…I hear that.”

Emmett remains silent after that, taking a few sips of his water and munching on a couple of seeds before a thought occurs to him. “Say…Roann,” he begins hesitantly.

“Yeah?”

“This might be kind of a stupid question, but does Aya have a…shooting range of any kind? Y’know, for practice?”

He regrets the words the moment they leave his mouth. What if he’s just given the impression that he’s obsessed with shooting and violence? What if they think he’s intent on starting some sort of war and kick him off the planet entirely? What if – ?”

Roann interrupts his mindless train of thought with a surprised exclamation. “Oh! That’s easy. The Resistance has a training ground for just that…I’m sure that with the Moshae’s connections, you’d be allowed to practice there.”

The bartender’s answer has Emmett balking somewhat. He’s relieved that his comment hadn’t been misconstrued in any way, and is happy to know that he does have the option to practice his sniping, but the fact that it’s located at the Resistance headquarters has him hesitant. The chances of running into the faction’s leader are…not in his favor, and given the few interactions he’s had with the man the past couple of weeks, he’s not looking forward to the possibility of stumbling across him by accident.

And yet…the thought of getting to practice his shooting and get back into the swing of things is too enticing. As much as he wants to avoid Evfra, he decides it’s worth the risk.

He finishes his dinner quickly, making sure to tip Roann and give his thanks before setting off.

\------

Staring into the scope of his rifle, Emmett does his best to keep his grip steady, but can’t help the slight tremor in his hands. It’s been over a month since he last handled any sort of weapon, and over six hundred years since he was at peak performance levels.

Breathing slowly, he waits calmly for the target to reappear. When the holographic kett pops out from behind its cover, he takes the shot, but his bullet just barely clips its shoulder.

Cursing, he steps back from the viewfinder and sets his sniper rifle down.

He lets out a low groan, pinching his brow in frustration. It’s always discouraging when his aim is terrible, but despite the fact that he’s been missing shots left and right, he does feel slightly better.

It’s comforting to be able to hold a weapon again, to feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins in a manner that’s in no way related to his nightmares. Even though it’ll likely be months before he’s able to join his sister in the field again, he can at least get a head start here.

Taking a deep breath, he closes his eyes. Patience…He just needs to calm down a bit. The more agitated he is, the less controlled his shots will be.

Once he feels he’s composed himself, he moves to return to his practice. He stops in his tracks, though – and nearly jumps out of his skin – when he hears a voice behind him.

“What are you doing?”

Swearing under his breath, Emmett looks over his shoulder sharply to find none other than Evfra de Tershaav standing there, scrutinizing his every action.

_Of course._

Sighing, he wonders for the hundredth time why his luck is so horrible before turning to address the Resistance leader. “I’m practicing my sniping…Is that acceptable, Commander?”

The man narrows his eyes and Emmett experiences a brief flash of fear, worrying he’d been too short with him or offended him in some manner.

Instead of chewing him out or doing something equally severe though, he merely tilts his head to the side and says gruffly, “I was simply curious if the Moshae knew you were here. As much as she lets you roam Aya unsupervised, I can’t imagine even she would approve of you coming here without contacting me first.”

Emmett flinches at that, a hint of apprehension welling up inside him before it soon transitions into irritation. As much as he doesn’t want to upset the Moshae, the way the Commander is speaking to him agitates him even more.

“I’m not a child,” he bites back. “I don’t need to be monitored like one.”

Evfra scoffs. “You could have fooled me.” He leans into Emmett’s personal space then, and whatever he’d been about to say is lost to him. “Petulant, selfish, with no regard for your superiors…It’s a wonder the Moshae allowed you to come here at all.”

Inhaling sharply, Emmett glares up at him before rising to his feet. He’s still several inches shorter, but standing at his full height helps him feel at least a little better.

His words sting more than he’s willing to admit. Evfra’s accusations hit far too close to home and it causes him to think rashly.

Emmett swallows thickly, feeling choked by all the emotions building in his throat. “You think I’m petulant?” To his credit, his voice only cracks slightly, despite his overwhelming frustration. “At least I’m not a general with nothing better to do than torment those around him…It’s no wonder you have no friends.”

He’s crossed a line. He knows it even before the words are out of his mouth.

His trepidation is only emphasized by the plethora of gasps coming from the angara around them, and the guilt fills his chest long before he has time to see the man’s reaction.

Evfra, however, doesn’t react quite the way he thought he would. He stares at Emmett for a long, aching moment. He doesn’t yell, he doesn’t display any hint of emotion. He simply stands there, blinking slowly, before he turns and walks away.

Emmett wants to reach out to him. Desperately. He wants to apologize, to take it back…He hadn’t been thinking properly. He’s just so frustrated with his situation…he hasn’t been himself since his experience on Meridian.

But even he knows that’s no excuse for what he said.

He raises his hand to grab his shoulder; to properly express his remorse, but his hand freezes midair and the words of apology he so fiercely wants to say catch in his throat.

All he can do is watch in horror as Evfra walks away, disappearing around the corner.

His legs begin to tremble and he feels the oncoming sting of tears.

This is all wrong.

He hadn’t meant it…He hadn’t…

A squeaky, choked sound escapes his throat and he stumbles forward a step. Several of the angara are staring at him, their piercing eyes pinning him in place. He can’t breathe. He can’t think…it’s too much. He’s going to suffocate…

Breathing raggedly, he clenches his fists before finding the strength to run. He’s already caused a scene…he’s already proven how horrible of a fit he is for this position. What does it matter if everyone stares as he continues making a fool of himself?

Sniffling and gasping for air, he can’t quite keep his tears from falling as he flees Resistance headquarters.

 _Fuck_ …Why can’t he do anything right?

\------

When Emmett eventually returns home, the tear stains on his face have dried, though he feels utterly exhausted. He enters his small, dark apartment with minimal enthusiasm, just barely remembering to lock the door behind him before he flops down on his bed.

He attempts to complete one of the Sudoku puzzles Harry suggested, hoping to take his mind off of what happened. It takes him far longer than he’d hoped to complete it though, and fails to provide the distraction he so desperately needs.

Abandoning the mind puzzles for now, he activates his omni-tool, deciding to check his email. It turns out he has quite a few.

 

> **To: _Emmett Ryder_**
> 
> **From: _Bridget Ryder_**
> 
> **Subject: _How’s it going??_**
> 
> _Hey, little brother!!! How are you?_
> 
> _Isn’t Aya beautiful? It’s definitely one of my favorite planets…for a number of reasons, haha._

Emmett rolls his eyes. She’s definitely referring to her meeting Jaal for the first time.

 

> _…Anyway. Tell me everything! How is it working with the Moshae? I’ve only worked with her a little, so most of what I know is from what Jaal’s told me. Is she fun to work with? Or is she pretty strict?_
> 
> _I’m sure you can handle yourself, but let me know if it gets too much! I don’t want you to get overwhelmed…_

A small sigh escapes Emmett and he leans back, making himself more comfortable. Bridget always was a worrywart, but at least she knows not to be too overbearing…most of the time, at least.

 

> _Have you made any friends yet? I think you’ll be working in the same area as Avela Kjarr, so if you haven’t said hi to her yet, you should definitely do so! She’s super sweet and I bet she’d love to meet you._
> 
> _I’m pretty sure you’ll be spending lots of time at the Tavetaan, too. (I know if I were you, I’d want a drink…) Make sure you tell the bartender you’re my brother – he’ll probably give you a discount._

Emmett chuckles at that, knowing for a fact that Roann would do no such thing, but appreciates the thought regardless.

 

> _I’m not clear on all the details of your position, but I really hope you don’t have to deal with Evfra too much…I personally find him fun to tease, but I do remember how intimidating he was the first time I met him. My advice? If you have to deal with him, hold your ground. He seems to appreciate steadfastness. I think it’s an angaran thing._

 

Any amusement he’d been feeling is immediately quashed by the mention of Evfra. A flood of memories from today’s events come rushing back to him and he feels nauseous all over again.

His sister’s advice does little to comfort him. While it’s true his intentions had been to stand up for himself when he retaliated, it came out as more of a malicious accusation than anything else.

That wasn’t steadfast. It was petulant and cruel.

Evfra was right about him.

He has more emails to look over, two of which are from Jaal and Sahuna, but he can’t bring himself to look at them right now. They’re probably similar in tone to Bridget’s and he just…can’t handle that kind of concern at the moment.

He doesn’t feel like he deserves it.

Shutting off his omni-tool, he shoves his head into the pillow. Not bothering to change out of his street clothes, he shuffles under the covers and wills himself to sleep, anticipating an even more anxious and restless slumber than usual.


	4. A New Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evfra gets some insight into Emmett's background and against his better judgment, begins to grow protective of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’ve come to terms with the fact my writing is not always going to be up to par, but if I get hung up on it every time, I’ll never get these chapters out...So here, have some Evfra POV. :P

Letting out a deep sigh, Evfra rubs his temples.

Today has been very long…He spent the better half of the morning training a new batch of recruits and the rest of the day has been filled with paperwork and reports. At the very least, most of the news is good. Even though the defeat of the Archon didn’t mean much in terms of his workload, it at least means the success of the Resistance has skyrocketed.

He’s focused intently on a datapad, reviewing a squad’s report of an infiltration mission on Voeld, when someone clears their throat. Irritated, he glances up to ask what is so demanding of his attention until he realizes that it’s the Moshae standing before him.

It’s been a while since she last came by his office. Given the timing of her arrival, he can’t help but feel a little cautious.

Giving a small cough, he says, “Moshae…Is there something I can do for you?”

She wastes no time with pleasantries. “May I ask you something?” Her expression is carefully devoid of emotion, but Evfra isn’t about to let his guard down just yet.

“Of course,” he answers plainly.

“My assistant has been acting dejected ever since he came by here a few days ago…Did you have anything to do with that?”

Evfra lets out an unimpressed snort. “Oh, so you gave him the freedom to come here unannounced after all?”

Her gaze tightens before she responds. “No…But I cannot control his every move. I am not his guardian. I would have preferred he ask your permission, yes, but I do encourage him to explore Aya. It’s the whole point of this assignment…” Shaking her head, she adds, “But that is not the point of this conversation. Did you do something to him?”

Averting his gaze, Evfra grumbles, “I merely spoke the truth. That he is naïve and incapable of listening to authority.”

The Moshae narrows her eyes, her gaze suddenly cold. It’s almost intimidating, though Evfra would never admit that out loud. She continues to stare at him evenly, quiet for a long while before she eventually speaks. “Do you know why I chose Emmett as my assistant?”

Evfra grunts. “I imagine it has something to do with his sister…”

“Not entirely,” she corrects him. “I respect the Pathfinder’s opinions of course, and trusted her recommendation, but that’s not the whole truth…”

His curiosity piqued, Evfra tilts his head in mild interest as he waits for her to elaborate.

“Do you remember how desperate the Pathfinder was to reach the heart of Meridian? You were on the ground with her for a short while…”

He furrows his brows in confusion. “Of course…Her people’s ark had been taken hostage and it was imperative that we stop the Archon. But what does that have to do with – ?”

The Moshae holds up a hand to keep him from speaking further. Her clear blue eyes stare into his for several moments before she continues. “The Hyperion was not the only thing the Archon had taken hostage…He held a morbid fascination for the Ryder family; namely their connection to SAM. And with the Pathfinder out of his grasp, he stole the next best thing he could find.”

Evfra’s eyes widen against his will at her revelation.

“He used Emmett’s implant to control Meridian, which put a great deal of strain on his mind and body…I cannot even fathom the sort of damage he’s recovering from…”

Evfra is silent for several moments, at a loss for what to say.

So many things begin to fall into place. During the fight for Meridian, he’d understood the Pathfinder’s fear and desire to protect her people and thought it a noble goal, but to know that her underlying motivation had been to rescue her brother…It put the situation into a whole new perspective. He suddenly related to her more than he thought possible.

The bloodlust in her eyes as she cut her way through kett…the feral screams that tore from her throat as she crossed the battlefield…It reminded him too much of when he had first lost his family.

How many times had he tried rescuing them? Throwing every ounce of his strength into assaulting kett bases, only to come up empty handed every time…A shaky breath escapes him and he closes his eyes.

And he can’t just ignore what happened to Emmett, either…

It’s only been two months or so since the ordeal on Meridian occurred. If his experience was anything like the Moshae described it to be, then it’s a miracle he’s walking around at all.

Evfra can clearly see why she’s so attached to him now. It’s obvious she empathizes with his torture at the hands of the Archon, and likely sees bits of herself in the young man. Despite the circumstances, he has to admit the situation is slightly amusing. As harsh and to the point as the Moshae can be at times, she can also be surprisingly motherly when given the opportunity.

At his continued silence, Sjefa gives him a gentle smile. “All I ask is that you give him a chance…You put your trust in the Pathfinder and she evidently saved us all...Perhaps you can offer her brother the same courtesy.”

Without another word, she gives him a nod farewell and exits his office.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Evfra leans his forehead against his palm. As if he doesn’t have enough to deal with right now…

\------

Evfra’s work ends up stretching long into the evening. It’s only after the sun finally sets that he decides to pack it up and head out.

On his way home, Evfra passes by the Tavetaan. He’s about to continue on his way, not paying the bar too much mind, but after a moment of consideration, realizes he could really use a drink right now. Changing his trajectory, he makes his way inside.

It isn’t terribly late, but there’s still only a few people occupying the restaurant. One poor soul, he notes, is slumped over the bar, likely wallowing in their sorrows. Seems lots of people are having a tough day today…

He intends to take a seat at the end of the bar, but something catches his eye. Glancing back over at the miserable patron a few seats over, he stops.

Not only are they human, but they’re sporting a head of blue hair. It takes him but a moment to realize it’s Emmett who’s draped pitifully on the edge of the counter. He hesitates.

The last thing he wants to do is try to make conversation with him, or worse – attempt to comfort the man, but…he looks so miserable and fragile. It causes an unnamed emotion to catch in his throat that makes it impossible to swallow.

He really shouldn’t…But he finds his feet bringing him closer regardless.

Taking the seat next to Emmett, he signals the bartender and coughs slightly. “Is drinking alone a pastime of yours?”

Emmett starts the moment he hears his voice. Slowly, he lifts his gaze to meet Evfra’s. His body language is dripping with fear and trepidation as he peels his face from the bar’s surface.

He stares at Evfra with red and puffy eyes and it causes his chest to clench uncomfortably.

“Evfra…” His name leaves Emmett’s lips in a raspy whisper.

He lets out a shaky breath, clearly trying to figure out what to say. As he does so, Evfra tries to ignore the feelings welling inside him. As pitiful and vulnerable as Emmett appears, he can’t afford to offer him too much sympathy right now…The last thing he needs to do is grow attached to someone, let alone the Pathfinder’s brother.

“Evfra, I am…so sorry…” Emmett babbles in a hoarse voice. “What I said…was so out of line…I didn’t – I never meant to…” His breathing is uneven and strained and it’s obvious he’s holding back tears even now. “You were right about me. I’m…stupid, and immature, and entirely unqualified to be here. I – I know the Moshae will probably send me away now, but I need to…apologize first. Even if you don’t forgive me…I just –”

Evfra holds up a hand to keep him from talking further and Emmett’s expression immediately turns to one of dismay.

It looks like his heart is going to shatter at any moment now, if it hasn’t already, and against his wishes, Evfra feels a pang of sympathy. He supposes he could drag this lesson on longer, but he knows the human has suffered enough.

“You didn’t offend me,” he answers calmly. “I’ve heard much worse insults from far more intimidating people.”

Emmett still appears distraught. “But…But that’s different.” He lets out a sniffle. “That was probably directed towards the Resistance…What I did…that was personal…and completely uncalled for…”

Evfra remains quiet for a long while.

In all honesty, Emmett’s remark had been less than scathing, and Evfra hadn’t paid it much mind. He’d been far more irritated with Emmett’s complete disregard for authority. It seemed doubtful that he’d feel any remorse for his actions, much less attempt to apologize…But for some reason, this is completely tearing him up. He doesn’t quite know what to make of it.

Giving him a look of confusion, Evfra asks, “Did you really think something this small would jeopardize your position?”

“I don’t care about the position…” Emmett whimpers, reaching up to wipe his face. “I thought…I was so worried that I hurt you…And I couldn’t…I couldn’t bear to be that type of person…”

He looks up at him with watery brown eyes and Evfra gives a quiet intake of breath.

He doesn’t know what to say.

Everything Emmett is saying right now is contradicting his expectations. Not only is he more concerned about Evfra than he has any reason to be, but he’s laying his emotions at his feet in a manner not unlike an angara. It’s disconcerting, yet…refreshing? He can’t quite get a handle on his emotions right now, and that bothers him more than anything else.

As stoic as he can be, he’s never been one to outright suppress what he’s feeling – his emotions just tend to run closer to anger or irritation. But right now? Right now, he doesn’t know what to think, and that thought is more terrifying than anything else.

It’s been…too long. Too long since he’s let anyone into his life. The Moshae had gotten the closest out of anyone by virtue of her position, but even she hasn’t seen the parts of him that he’s sealed away. He doesn’t have the luxury to grow attached to anyone, not even her. Everyone keeps saying that they’ve won, that they can finally relax, but he knows the truth. This victory is only temporary and the moment he lets his guard down, everything he loves will be stripped away once more.

He should be pushing Emmett away. He has a responsibility to the Resistance and can’t afford to be swayed by sentimentality or haunting eyes.

Sighing heavily, Evfra shakes his head.

He’s getting in too deep…and yet…something is compelling him to stay.

“You’re too kind for your own good,” he mutters, turning his gaze away. “You remind me of Jaal.”

That gets a small, surprised laugh out of Emmett. “Really? Is that a good or a bad thing?”

Evfra lets out a snort. “Hard to say.”

Emmett stares at him, a mixture of confusion and amusement in his eyes. Feeling the human’s attention on him, Evfra turns back to face him. Much to his surprise, Emmett meets his gaze evenly, not flinching or averting his eyes in the slightest.

A small smile tugs at the corner of Ryder’s mouth, and while there are still tears lingering in his eyes, he appears to have calmed down at least a little.

Evfra glances down at the bar to see the collection of drinks Emmett’s collected over the course of the evening. The number isn’t excessive, but from the bright flush coloring his cheeks, Evfra suspects he’s had just a bit too much to drink.

“Well…” he says, rising from his seat, “I’d say you’ve had enough for the night…Why don’t I walk you home?”

Emmett’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline and he stares at Evfra in shock. Gawking at him, he sputters, “W-walk…Why? Why would you…?” He can’t seem to comprehend why Evfra would offer such a gesture, and to be honest, he’s not entirely sure either.

Clearing his throat, he answers, “You’re obviously inebriated. It would be unfortunate if you were to accidentally fall down a flight of stairs on your way home.”

An awkward chuckle escapes Emmett as he slowly gets to his feet. He mutters something under his breath that Evfra doesn’t catch, but other than that, he remains oddly quiet.

They make their way through the streets of Aya in relative silence. Most of the city’s residents have retired for the night and the marketplace is notably empty. Only the soft chirps of insects fill the air, enveloping them in a sense of serenity. Evfra can’t remember the last time he’s felt so peaceful.

The journey to Emmett’s apartment is short, and considering how uneven his gait had been during their walk over, it’s a miracle he didn’t fall flat on his face.

That point proves moot, however, when just as he’s approaching the landing, Emmett trips over the first step.

Acting on instinct, Evfra’s arms almost shoot out to brace his fall, but before he can do so, Emmett has already caught himself on the edge of the railing. “Whoops…” he exhales in a surprised breath, readjusting his footing. Giving an awkward laugh, he turns to face Evfra with a sheepish smile. “That could’ve gone poorly…”

Evfra doesn’t respond. He presses his lips together firmly before releasing a sigh. “You really don’t handle your alcohol well, do you?”

Emmett gives him a small frown. “It’s just a little buzz…Nothing I can’t handle.”

Evfra gives him a look of unimpressed disbelief. Shaking his head, he begins to turn around, intent on leaving.

“Ah…w-wait!”

Emmett’s words stop him in his tracks and he slowly turns back to face him.

The flush on Emmett’s face has intensified and he holds his hands stiffly at his sides. “I, um…thanks…” he mumbles quietly, averting his eyes. “For walking me back…And for…being more open-minded than I gave you credit for. I…”

Finding the courage to face Evfra once more, he says with conviction, “I really…am sorry…”

Evfra feels his chest growing tighter and manages to give a terse nod before bidding him farewell. “Take care, Ryder…Try to stay out of trouble.”

He manages to hear a soft ‘goodnight’ in response before he’s out of earshot, though he doesn’t try to think on it too much. As it is, his mind is already preoccupied with how ready he’d been to jump to Emmett’s aid. He hadn’t been in any real danger, and yet he knows that if Emmett hadn’t caught himself first, he would have followed through on it.

He tries to tell himself it doesn’t mean anything, but even he’s not that foolish.

Stars help him, he is in trouble…


	5. All Things Considered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett finally receives permission from Harry to practice sparring with soldiers in the Resistance. Evfra has a few objections on the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay again...real life has been pretty strenuous... (It also didn’t help that my original outline for this chapter was literally “the two grow closer”. Like...thanks, past me, that’s super helpful...)
> 
> But hey, here’s a long chapter to make up for it!

The past few weeks have been somewhat of a blur for Emmett. Ever since his encounter with Evfra at the bar, life has gone by in a haze. He’s convinced that he’s stuck in a dream…everything has just been too surreal for him.

To say he’d been shocked when the Resistance leader reached out to him would have been an understatement. And that feeling had expanded tenfold when the man offered to accompany him on the walk home.

He still can’t piece together why he’d done it. He’d been convinced that Evfra despised him, and yet…

A deep sigh escapes him and he rolls over in bed.

As confusing as Evfra’s behavior has been, he can’t say he’s unappreciative. Though he hasn’t seen the man much since the day at the Tavetaan, every encounter they’d had in that span of time had been…surprisingly pleasant.

Every time he visits Resistance HQ, Evfra speaks to him with soft, careful words, and has yet to resort to any of the scathing remarks he’d been so fond of when Emmett first arrived. Though it’s embarrassing to admit, having Evfra regard him with this much compassion feels nice… _Really_ nice. To the point where he has to wonder if his joy stems from finally being on familiar terms with the stubborn man, or if his feelings are rooted somewhere else entirely.

He tries to shake the thought from his mind.

There’s no denying how attractive the man is; one would have to be blind not to see it. But that doesn’t mean he should mistake Evfra’s sudden friendliness for something it’s not. It should be enough for Emmett that he’s not treating him with utter disdain anymore. To see it as anything more? Well, that’s just wishful thinking…

Groaning, he glances at his omni-tool. He still has an hour before he needs to get ready for work…He might as well check his email in the meantime.

Scrolling through his feed, he recognizes the one from Jaal he’d received near the beginning of his assignment. A wave of guilt washes over him as he realizes he completely forgot to respond to it. He quickly opens it up, scanning its contents.

 

> **To: _Emmett Ryder_**
> 
> **From: _Jaal Ama Darav_**
> 
> **Subject: _A_ _Communication from Jaal_**
> 
> _Brother! It has been too long!_
> 
> _I feel as though we’ve barely gotten to know one another, though I understand the circumstances which have kept you from joining our crew…_
> 
> _I must admit I was very surprised – and excited! – to learn that the Moshae had taken you as her assistant. She is a pleasure to be around, and I feel this will be a great opportunity for you, for many reasons._
> 
> _It is my hope that you will enjoy your stay on Aya. It is a treasured land of the Angara, and most definitely a beautiful sight._
> 
> _With the addition of the Nexus Embassy along with the recent defeat of the Archon, I would hope that our people are more accepting to the presence of yours, but I know from firsthand experience that it will be difficult to gain the trust of some of the angara. Evfra is the first example to come to mind, but considering he was able to warm up to your sister (for the most part), I believe in time, he will see you as an ally as well._
> 
> _Send the Moshae my regards, and please write back soon! I am eager to keep in contact with you._
> 
> _We must also arrange a time to bring you to Havarl when you are feeling up for it. I would love to introduce you to the rest of my family!_
> 
> _Stay strong and clear,_
> 
> _Jaal_

 

Emmett shakes his head and lets out a low sigh. He should have known to expect such a long, heartfelt message from his honorary brother-in-law, but seeing the words before him is still a little hard to take in. Jaal’s personality is so opposite of Evfra’s that it’s almost laughable.

He still feels ashamed for putting off his response for so long, but to be fair, he’s had a lot on his plate the past couple of weeks, with the Resistance leader in question being at the root of many of his concerns.

Taking a deep breath to clear his thoughts, his brows draw together as he comes up with a reply.

 

> **To: _Jaal Ama Darav_**
> 
> **From: _Emmett Ryder_**
> 
> **Subject: _Re:_ _A_ _Communication from Jaal_**
> 
> _Hey, Jaal…Sorry for taking so long to get back to you…Things have been kind of hectic on Aya lately._
> 
> _I’m doing pretty good…I’ve done a bit of sniping practice to get warmed up for the field. The doctors with the Resistance say I’m making good progress, and requested permission from Harry to let me start sparring soon. I’m super pumped to get in the ring and can’t wait to join you guys on the Tempest._
> 
> _The Moshae is really nice to work with…She’s eager to learn all she can about the Milky Way customs and it’s fun discussing our history with her. Plus, she’s just pleasant to be around in general. (I can see why she’s so popular with your people!)_
> 
> _I’ve met a bunch of other nice people, too…Bridget mentioned Avela Kjar in her email, and I definitely go out of my way to talk with her a lot. Roann from the Tavetaan is super nice, too. He’s always there to lend an ear to anyone drowning their sorrows, haha. I’ve met a bunch of other friendly angara, too! And the Resistance fighters have been pretty amicable to my presence as well. Although…_

Emmett stops typing, his attention drifting to the man who’s been occupying his mind consistently as of late.

Should he mention his situation to Jaal? He has no doubts that as a former underling of Evfra, Jaal would be able to offer him advice on his predicament, but he doesn’t want to overwhelm him with his struggles…

He thinks it over for a good, long while before he continues writing.

 

> _Evfra has been…an odd case. (As you might imagine.) Everyone was eager to warn me about his irritable nature from the get-go, and for a while, I’d say their descriptions were pretty accurate. Lately, though…I’m starting to wonder how much of that is actually true? I feel…exposed around him, but not in a bad way. Do you know what I mean? Is that…normal?_

 

Emmett just barely suppresses the urge to faceplant into his omni-tool. He just knows he’s going to regret this later…

 

> _Anyway, no need to read into that too much. Just thought I’d ask your opinion on the matter…_
> 
> _I’d love to meet your family sometime! Maybe we can work something out when I officially join the crew!_
> 
> _Talk to you soon,_
> 
> _Emmett_

 

He reads it over several times, particularly the paragraph concerning Evfra; deleting and re-writing parts almost excessively before he’s happy with the result. Finally, before he can spend too much more time overthinking it, he hits send and tries to put it out of his mind.

Pushing himself to a sitting position, he stretches until his back pops before getting up to greet the day.

\------

The moment his meeting with the Moshae ends, Emmett is running to Resistance HQ, barely able to contain his excitement.

During his earlier session, his omni-tool had beeped not once, but twice, notifying him of new email; much to his embarrassment. He’d made sure to properly silence the device after it happened the second time, but not before glancing at the notification and realizing it was from Harry. During his lunch break, he took the chance to look over it properly, and the more he read, the more excited he became.

It turned out Harry had looked over the reports from the Resistance’s doctors and had agreed to let Emmett begin sparring with their soldiers, so long as he took it easy.

He can work with those conditions, though. So long as it means he’s one step closer to getting back in the field, he’ll jump through whatever hoops he needs to.

There’s also a response from Jaal, but he’s putting that off for later. Right now, all he can think about is the thrill of practicing with Aya’s soldiers.

Emmett makes his way to the training grounds at an impressive speed, only slightly out of breath by the time he enters the facility. A few soldiers have already gathered in the ring and they glance up when they hear him enter. Some of them give him a friendly wave and he eagerly returns the gesture.

Trotting over, he offers them a wide grin. “Hey, guys…mind if I join you today?”

Two of the soldiers glance at each other before one of them lets out a chuckle. “Sure, if you think you’re up for it.”

“Don’t worry about that, I’m only a little out of practice,” Emmett says with a laugh. “Just give me a sec to warm up first.”

Truth be told, Emmett has been “warming up” for the past couple of months…And that’s not even counting the intensive physical therapy he’d been going through prior to the Archon’s capture of him.

During his stay on Aya, he’s been doing periodic exercises to strengthen his body and gradually build muscle mass; usually including lunges, pushups, sit-ups, and the like. And while it’s been a little exhaustive at times, the results are clearly paying off. He’s not nearly as scrawny as he was when he first awoke from his coma, and has slowly been growing back into the athletic figure he had before Andromeda. He’s nowhere near as fit as before, but he’s getting there.

Still, he makes sure to take the extra time to stretch before jumping into sparring. Doing pushups in his spare time is a completely different beast than tackling someone twice his weight, after all.

Once he’s thoroughly warmed up, he’s ready to jump into the fray.

He starts by getting paired off with a new recruit; she’s only been with the Resistance for a week or so, and is probably the best opponent for gauging his current skills.

They both begin on the slow side, but after a while, they get into the swing of things. Emmett’s punches become sharper and she gets in a few good hits on him as well. Eventually, he pins her once, and gets pinned in returned twice.

When she offers a hand to pull him to his feet, he readily accepts it. “Nice job,” he chuckles. “The Resistance is lucky to have you.”

“Thank you!” she exclaims with a bright smile. “That’s quite the compliment coming from one of the Ryder clan!”

“Oh…” he says bashfully. “I’m really not that big of a deal…My sister’s the hero.”

“You shouldn’t sell yourself so short…I heard you were part of the effort to sabotage the Archon at the heart of Meridian. Even if you didn’t fight him yourself, every part played in that battle was important! During the war, life had been so hopeless for so many of us, but when I heard of all the brave feats everyone performed to take down the kett, I knew I had to join…I was inspired to be part of something greater!”

Emmett laughs softly at that, reminded of his early days in the Alliance. True, his enlisting had been mostly Alec’s idea, and his assignment hadn’t been the most exciting location to be posted at, but he vividly remembers the first time he arrived at the Mass Effect Relay. Its sheer size and scale was something to behold; it was both awe-inspiring and humbling. And that childlike wonder of wanting to explore the unknown and unravel its secrets is definitely something he carried over to Andromeda.

He doesn’t quite think he’s deserving of the praise she’s giving, but appreciates the compliment nonetheless. And her ardent enthusiasm is certainly a nice distraction from the cynicism that’s plagued him recently.

The rest of the training session goes fairly smoothly. He trades off with a few other partners over the course of the evening and gets a fair amount of wins, considering his current skill level.

The Resistance soldier he’s currently sparring with is quick, jabbing at him left and right. But Emmett is able to keep pace with his punches and ducks to the side before sliding his leg along his ankle, toppling him to the ground. In one fluid motion, he has his wrist pressed against the man’s throat, indicating his victory.

The soldier lets out a hearty laugh, a refreshed smile on his face as Emmett helps him to his feet.

“Nice job, Ambassador,” he says with amusement. “You’re not half-bad.”

Emmett returns the grin. “Thanks…It feels nice to get back in the swing of things…I feel so rusty.”

The man waves his hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it too much…you’ll get the hang of it in no time.”

Chuckling, Emmett responds, “I certainly hope so!”

As the next pair make their way to the mat, he jogs off to the side to grab a water bottle. While he’s in the midst of guzzling water to quench his parched throat, a voice calls from the doorway.

“That’s enough for now.”

All the heads in the room turn to the owner of the voice. Emmett’s heartbeat quickens as he realizes Evfra has made an appearance at their training session.

Finishing the last of his water, he wipes his face before running over to greet him. “Evfra!” he says with a wide grin. “Come to check on the newest recruits?”

Evfra gives him a slow once-over, his expression as unreadable as ever. “Yes…” he answers eventually. Not looking at Emmett, he continues, “You’re all making a marked improvement. Keep up the good work…You’re dismissed for now.”

The recruits give one another a look of confusion before slowly filtering out. It seems a little early to be ending the session, but they’re not ones to disobey orders.

Giving Evfra a perplexed look of his own, Emmett asks, “Why make them leave? We were just getting into it…”

Returning his attention to Emmett, the look on Evfra’s face is much more readable now. It’s clearly one of displeasure. “What were you doing here?”

Emmett is taken slightly off guard by the sudden accusation, reminded of their encounter in the shooting range, but tries not to let it get to him. “I asked if I could spar with the soldiers…They were really welcoming and it was great practice for all of us…”

Evfra’s brows furrow in distaste before he releases an aggravated sigh. “And what of your condition? Are you not worried this will aggravate it?”

At his comment, Emmett feels his blood go cold.

He inhales sharply, trying to fight the defensive ire welling inside him.

How does Evfra know about his current state? 

Who told him? Was it the doctors? The Moshae? Or is it just that obvious how frail and out of practice he is?

Sighing, Emmett folds his arms in front of his chest. “Is this your way of showing concern? Or are you belittling me in the hopes I’ll leave again?”

Evfra’s lips thin and his eyes narrow, but he doesn’t respond right away.

When he does finally speak, his words are slow and measured. “I don’t believe it’s wise for you to push your body beyond its capabilities. If you aren’t careful, the damage could be irreparable.”

“I _am_ being careful, though…” he bites back, just barely keeping the edge out of his voice. “I have medical professionals monitoring my every move…I don’t need _you_ on my back about it, too.”

Evfra lets out an aggravated snort. “You’re being irrational.”

“No, _you’re_ the one who’s acting irrational…” Emmett insists. “A few weeks ago, you wouldn’t have cared if I up and died, but now suddenly you’re concerned about me pulling a muscle?”

Evfra takes a deep breath, clearly trying to suppress his growing anger, before he lets out a huff and turns away. “I’m not having this conversation.”

“Uh-uh, no…You don’t get to do that,” Emmett growls, moving until he’s in Evfra’s line of sight. “You can’t just bring this up and then act like it never happened…Tell me the truth. Do you think I’m weak?”

Evfra doesn’t answer.

Hurt and frustration begin to well inside Emmett. He’d come to Aya to escape this feeling…Back on the Hyperion, everyone had treated him as though he were made of glass. Their worry and compassion, while good-natured, was suffocating him, and he couldn’t take it anymore. On Aya, aside from the cultural divide, everyone has treated him like just another person. He isn’t broken, he isn’t damaged beyond repair; to them, he’s just Emmett.

And before, Evfra had been like that, too. Rather than thinking him special for being the Pathfinder’s brother, he’d actually resented him for it. Made him work harder for his approval.

Emmett was so sure he’d finally obtained it…finally breached the man’s cold outer shell. But now he sees the truth for what it is: pity.

Evfra pities him. And that revelation stings worse than he could have imagined.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Emmett reaches forward and grabs Evfra’s shoulder. “Fight me. I’ll show you I’m not as weak as you think.”

Glancing over his shoulder sharply, Evfra retorts, “You can’t possibly think I’d agree to that.”

“Why?” Emmett taunts. “Worried you’ll break me?”

Evfra remains quiet, jerking out of Emmett’s grip. When he keeps walking, the anger in Emmett begins to rise to a breaking point, and soon enough, he snaps.

Growling with resentment, Emmett throws a punch at Evfra’s back. Despite having his back turned, Evfra seems to sense him coming, and quickly turns around, grabbing him by the forearm and tossing him to the side. The momentum carries him to the ground, though he’s quick to scramble to his feet.

He would have expected Evfra to face him in a combat-ready position, but after he redirected his attack, he hasn’t moved an inch. He’s just standing there, glaring disapprovingly at Emmett.

It sparks his irritation even further.

With a yell, he propels himself to his feet, diving at Evfra. He throws punches left and right, but the Resistance leader easily blocks them. Soon enough, he’s grabbed Emmett by the wrists, crossing his arms in front of him so that he can’t move.

Emmett struggles in his grip, snarling as he fights to break free, but the man’s grip is like iron. Reaching forward with his leg, he hooks it behind his knee, trying to set him off balance, but even here, Evfra is prepared. A slight shift of his stance is all it takes to prevent Emmett from taking him down, but he’s not about to give up just yet.

Pulling his leg back, he kicks at Evfra’s kneecap with just enough force to send them both toppling to the ground.

They both scramble around for mere moments; each trying to get the upper hand, but it isn’t long before Evfra has him pinned. He holds Emmett’s arms on either side of his head, his thighs straddling him at the waist.

Emmett fights him with everything he has, writhing and shouting without holding back.

But it’s no use. He’s lost. Evfra was right.

Damn it… _Why?_ Why couldn’t things have gone right? For once in his life? _Why_ did he think for a second that Evfra might have cared for him as more than a liability?

Tears begin to pool in his eyes and against his wishes, a hiccup escapes him. “Fuck…” he hisses, turning his head to the side in a vain attempt to hide his weakness. “Are you happy now? Glad you got to assert your dominance and show just how god damn _weak_ I am?!”

Evfra stills above him and his grip loosens a fraction.

“It’s pathetic, right?” Emmett continues, sniffling. “I’m just an immature waste of space, who constantly needs to have that message drilled into him by you…

“Stop.” Evfra’s voice is firm, and it quickly draws Emmett from his rambling self-loathing. He glances up at him, surprised to find a pained expression upon his face. “Stop talking about yourself like that.”

“But…”

“No,” Evfra repeats. “I’ve heard enough…I used to think you were childish and self-centered, but I was wrong…And I cannot stand to hear you talk down to yourself like this.”

Emmett blinks in confusion. He hadn’t expected this, to say the least.

“You’re not…weak,” Evfra continues with hesitation. “But…I worry that your lack of self-preservation will be your undoing…”

A deep, heavy sigh escapes Emmett. “If I don’t start practicing now, I’ll never be ready by the time this assignment ends. I can’t…I can’t stay grounded forever. I have to get back into the fray sooner or later.”

A long pause stretches between them. “…No one expects you to recover right away,” Evfra eventually answers, his voice strangely quiet.

Emmett tilts his head in puzzlement, trying to pinpoint Evfra’s intentions, just as the man in question gets off of him and rises to his feet. He glances down at him a moment before extending a hand. Emmett stares at his hand for a long while, contemplating whether the action represents anything beyond an offer of assistance, before accepting the gesture and allowing himself to be helped to his feet.

Evfra’s hand is still gripping his tightly, and he seems to realize this as he quickly pulls it away and averts his gaze.

Emmett looks at him curiously, trying to determine what is going through his head, but knowing he’s not going to find the answer. If he’s learned anything by now, it’s that the Resistance leader is never going to be what he expects.

“I, uh…Sorry…again,” he mutters, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“You’re not the only one at fault, Ryder…” Evfra says with a sigh. “Today was…not one of my proudest moments.”

Emmett’s expression softens then and he manages a small, uncertain smile. Stepping closer to Evfra, he tentatively places his hand upon his shoulder, startling him somewhat.

Once he has his attention, Emmett extends his bent arm as an invitation for an angaran handshake. He knows it’s a lot to ask, given his recent behavior, but he at least wants to make the effort…

Yet again, Evfra does the unthinkable. After a few moments of hesitation, he returns the gesture, lightly tapping his arm along the outside of Emmett’s.

A shuddering breath escapes Emmett as he gazes up at him.

This large, imposing man, who’d once scoffed at Emmett’s very presence, is now acknowledging him as not only an equal, but as a comrade. When he gazes into his eyes, he finds a softness there he hadn’t thought possible. His heart goes into overdrive and it takes every ounce of his willpower to break eye contact with him.

The chances of Evfra ever seeing him as anything more than a friend are slim to none, and yet…when he’s looking at him like that, he can’t help but cling to that small shred of hope.


	6. You Surprise Me [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some advice from his honorary brother-in-law, Emmett begins to seriously consider his feelings for Evfra. His life takes an unexpected turn when he runs into the man late one night though, and neither of them will be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, it’s been like 2.5 months since I last updated...The main reason being massive writer’s block, plus me wanting to do this scene justice. It didn’t quite turn out how I hoped/the pacing is a little weird at times, but I’m just glad I’m finally done with it and can move on with the rest of the story...Enjoy!  
> (Also the rating has now been bumped up to mature!)

It isn’t until the next day that Emmett remembers his email from Jaal. He’s in the middle of eating breakfast when the thought occurs to him. Sitting down on his couch, he takes a moment to open his omni-tool. Between bites of dry cereal, he takes the time to look it over.

> **To: _Emmett Ryder_**
> 
> **From: _Jaal Ama Darav_**
> 
> **Subject: _Re:_ _Re:_ _A_ _Communication from Jaal_**
> 
> _Emmett! It is so good to hear from you!_
> 
> _I was beginning to worry my message had been lost on you, but I fully understand that your duties come first._
> 
> _I’m relieved to hear that you enjoy the Moshae’s company as much as I do, and am doubly thrilled to hear of the progress you are making. You’ll be a member of the crew in no time, and I cannot wait for that day to come._
> 
> _In regards to your question about Evfra…You tell me not to “read into” it, but how can I not when you speak with such raw emotion? Obviously, I am not privy to your relationship to him, nor can I say for certain what you are feeling, but from the sound of things, it seems as though your heart yearns for him._
> 
> _Unfortunately, I am unsure of what advice I can give. Though I cannot know for sure, it is entirely possible that you have seen sides of him that even I have not had exposure to. Ever since he lost his family to the kett, he has been known to be reclusive and distant. I doubt he’s let anyone into his life in a long time. Despite being his underling for several years, I know next to nothing about him._
> 
> _However, if you care for him as you seem to, I believe you would be remiss not to act on your feelings._
> 
> _It is entirely possible he will reject you, as he has rejected all others, but I feel that a heart that hurts from yearning is far more painful than one that has received a truthful answer. It is possible to recover from heartbreak, but carrying this weight with you for too long will only lead to more distress in the future._
> 
> _You do not need to heed my words, obviously. I have been told by many that I am too emotional, and my view of romance is most likely different from your own. However, I wanted to help you in whatever way I can, and it seems that giving you corny advice (as Bridget would say), is perhaps the best I can offer._
> 
> _Stay strong, brother. And do not hesitate to reach out to me again._
> 
> _Jaal_

Emmett peeks out from behind his fingers, his face overtly red. He knew it was a mistake to tell Jaal about his growing crush; no matter how discreetly he may have phrased it.

As he attempts to ignore his growing embarrassment, he does take a moment to consider the angara’s advice. His feelings for Evfra _have_ been steadily growing over time, and it’s made his interactions with the man far more awkward than they probably need to be. He pauses for a moment to think what it would be like to tell him the truth…

But then he realizes how Evfra would react and promptly squashes that train of thought.

Despite Jaal’s good intentions, Emmett knows that confessing to Evfra would only end in disaster. Better to repress his feelings until they go away right? Yeah. That’s totally a healthy thing to do.

As he finishes the last of his breakfast, he glances at the time. He should probably start getting dressed soon…

While he continues getting ready for work, he attempts to push all thoughts of Evfra from his mind. He needs to focus on his job right now…and besides, there’ll be plenty of time to have an existential crisis later.

——

The moment he finished for the day, Emmett continued his usual routine of heading to Resistance HQ to train. He’s been making significant process, and according to the doctors, it will probably only take a few more weeks before he’s ready to join his sister’s team.

The thought of finally boarding the Tempest and accompanying Bridget on the many adventures she’s no doubt having in the cluster fills him with incredible excitement, but at the same time, he’s not sure if he’s ready to leave. He feels as though he’s finally found a home for himself here on Aya…He’s met so many nice people, and though he knows he’ll have the opportunity to come back and visit, he’s not sure if he’s ready to say goodbye just yet.

Especially to Evfra.

He fires another round into the kett holograms, his aim faltering somewhat as the Resistance leader enters his thoughts.

Sighing heavily, he sets his rifle down.

He’s been at this for hours, but has been distracted for a large portion of it…No matter how much he tries, his mind always seems to wander back to Evfra. He can’t help but wonder if Jaal had been right after all…

Releasing another groan, he decides to pack it up for the night. At this rate, his luck isn’t likely to improve much, and it’s probably about time he got some rest…

He returns the sniper rifle to the weapons master, bidding her good night as he heads up the stairs. He’s about to exit the facility and head home for the night when he notices a glowing computer screen coming from Evfra’s office.

Most of the members of the Resistance have gone home for the night, but there’s one member in question who never seems to abide by that rule.

Sighing wearily, a fraction of a smile appears on Emmett’s face before he makes his way over to the office.

“Do you ever sleep?”

Evfra glances up sharply, confusion in his eyes until his attention lands on Emmett. His gaze softens slightly.

“Ryder…” he utters quietly. Releasing a sigh, he returns his focus to the data pad. “Forgive me, I…have a lot on my mind…”

Emmett gradually makes his way closer, leaning against the opposite side of the desk. “What’s up?”

Evfra exhales slowly through his nose, rubbing his temples before answering. “It’s…your sister. She discovered an ancient Angaran AI, and ended up destroying it…”

Taken slightly aback, Emmett’s brows furrow in confusion. That doesn’t seem right…Knowing Bridget, she would have done anything in her power to preserve such a find. Something must have gone wrong.

“I fully support her choice, of course…” Evfra continues. “It threatened to kill an angara, and she decided to save him rather than the AI, but this does complicate matters…”

Setting down the data pad, he runs his palm across his face in mild frustration. “We know next to nothing about our culture before the kett…Prior to today, any knowledge of Angaran Artificial Intelligence existed solely through snippets of oral history or any salvage archaeological digs happened to discover…Though the AI was clearly unstable, learning from it would be the opportunity of a lifetime. And I fear that this will further complicate matters between our people…”

Emmett is quiet for a long while, attempting to process the information. Eventually, he tentatively asks, “I thought you hated my people?”

Evfra looks up at him quickly, though his expression is indiscernible. “That is untrue…I find it difficult to place my trust in your Initiative, but I have nothing against your kind.”

Emmett blinks. That certainly hadn’t been the answer he was expecting.

Although the pair had been growing closer as of late, and Evfra held a grudging respect for Bridget, Emmett had thought for certain that he couldn’t stand the other members from the Milky Way. He should have known better by now than to assume he understood Evfra’s thoughts.

After the long silence begins to stretch into awkward territory, the angara finally opens his mouth to speak. “What are you doing here so late?” he asks, as though he hadn’t realized the time until now. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“Shouldn’t you?” Emmett counters, though his tone is good-natured.

Meeting his gaze for a long moment, Evfra sighs before answering. “This isn’t anything out of the ordinary for me…It’s typical that I work late hours to ensure our success…”

“You still need to rest, though,” Emmett says, moving around the desk so that he can stand closer. “Weren’t you lecturing me the other day about taking better care of myself? Doesn’t that same advice apply to you?”

A gravelly, sarcastic chuckle escapes Evfra’s lips. “My health comes secondary to the needs of my people…So long as they survive, that’s all that matters to me.”

Emmett lets out a long sigh before muttering, “And people say I’m fatalistic…”

Evfra’s attention turns to him for a moment before looking back at his data pad. His eyes scan it hurriedly, as though he’s using it as a distraction rather than actually reading it. Emmett rolls his eyes. He needs to break him from this self-destructive mindset.

Not spending any time debating whether this is the right choice of action, he steps forward in a moment of boldness and places his hand atop Evfra’s. The man’s gaze immediately snaps to his; bewilderment pooling in his eyes.

“I know how important the Resistance is to you…” Emmett utters quietly. “But you’re important to me, too…I don’t want to see you burn yourself out…”

Evfra’s mouth opens the barest amount, an inaudible gasp escaping him.

Emmett soon becomes self-conscious of his hand, and withdraws it quickly, attempting to laugh it off.

“I, er…” He clears his throat. “Sorry.”

Evfra stares at the place Emmett’s hand had been for a long moment before directing his gaze back to Emmett. “You apologize quite frequently…Yet most of the time, it is unnecessary. Why?”

Chuckling awkwardly, Emmett rubs his hand along the back of his neck. “I’m not really sure what to say to that…It’s, uh…habit, I guess?”

Pursing his lips in consideration, Evfra lets out a heavy sigh.

He pinches his brows, massaging his temples before grumbling, “It’s late…Allow me to escort you home.”

Emmett allows a look of confusion to wash over his features before answering, “You don’t need to do that…It’s fine. I’m not even drunk this time.”

“Still…” Evfra says, stepping away from his desk and stretching his back, “Like you said, I could use the fresh air…”

He appraises Emmett for a moment, his gaze sweeping over him, before he turns and makes his way to the door. Blinking at him dumbly, Emmett stands there for entirely too long before taking the cue to follow after.

They walk to his apartment in relative silence, though he can’t help peeking over at Evfra every few seconds.

Despite all the time they’ve spent together, he still can’t get a good read on him.

He’d gone from an annoyance to an acquaintance to a friend in seemingly no time at all, and without any real indication on Evfra’s part as to why. None of it makes any logical sense and he still isn’t certain whether “friend” is an appropriate moniker for their relationship.

They arrive at his apartment in what seems like no time at all, though he finds himself wishing it had taken them longer to get here.

“Well, uh…” Emmett mutters lamely. “This is my stop.”

Evfra gives a short nod. “So it is.” He stares at him for a good long while before slowly turning away. “Have a good evening…Stay strong and clear.”

“W-wait!”

Emmett’s hand darts out to catch Evfra’s shirt and he freezes.

 _Oh crap, oh crap_ …He grabbed his clothes without asking, he’s going to look so desperate, what should he say?

“I, I, um…” he says with a hoarse voice before attempting to clear it. “Do you…want to come inside?”

The urge to smack himself in the face is high.

Evfra manages to surprise him yet again however when he answers, “Of course…” He pauses briefly before adding, “Assuming your invitation was genuine, of course?”

Emmett freezes with shock, sure he looks absolutely ridiculous, but manages to stammer, “No…I mean – no, of course it was genuine. Please, uh…come on in…”

Evfra vocalizes his thanks before stepping into the threshold and curiously glancing around his apartment.

 _What is happening?_ Why did he invite him in? He doesn’t have anything to entertain him with; his apartment is sparse and his only source of amusement as of late has been his omni-tool. They could always watch vids on it, but then they’d have to crowd close together, maybe sit together on the couch with a nice glass of tavuum and – _Nope_. He immediately forces that thought down before it can go any further.

“Did you not bring any belongings with you?”

Evfra’s question startles him out of his spiraling thoughts and he quickly tries to shake them from his mind.

“Huh? Oh…not really. The whole offer from the Moshae was kind of last minute, and it’s not like I was planning to be here for long…Not to mention I didn’t really bring much from the Milky Way to begin with.”

Evfra’s head tilts in mild curiosity. “Really? It seems odd you’d travel to a completely new galaxy with little more than the clothes on your back.”

A small chuckle escapes Emmett. “Maybe…I mean…We had weigh restrictions, sure, but even Bridget brought a few things here with her…I just felt…I don’t know…” He gives a half-hearted shrug. “It’s a new galaxy, a new start…I didn’t want to bring anything that tied me too much to who I was before…y’know?”

The angara stares at him for a good, long while; long enough for Emmett to start to feel uncomfortable. That feeling only escalates when Evfra begins to step towards him.

“You surprise me, Emmett Ryder…”

Taking an involuntary step back, Emmett finds himself colliding with the wall, but doesn’t break eye contact for a second. Evfra’s gaze continues to rake across his face, his blue eyes sparkling with interest.

“At every turn, you subvert my expectations of you,” he continues, “and I cannot help but be drawn to your presence…”

Emmett’s pulse has gone into overdrive and he’s certain it’s audible to Evfra. His heart has lodged itself in his throat and no matter how much he swallows, his mouth remains dry. He isn’t certain he’s not hallucinating right now, but even if that’s the case, he’s not about to object.

“I…” he stammers, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat.

Evfra leans closer then; the concept of personal space between them nonexistent, and Emmett feels as though his head’s about to explode. He’s so close right now, Emmett can’t think straight. If he leaned up just a little bit, he’d be able to kiss him. It would be so easy…

So he does.

He slants his mouth across Evfra’s, holding onto his shoulders to support himself. For a moment, all he can think about is how warm and soft he is, but then his actions catch up with his mind and he’s overcome with horror. Breaking their embrace, he stares up at Evfra with wide eyes.

“S-sorry…” he gasps, his mind immediately jumping to the worst-case scenarios.

Damn it, he’s ruined this forever…Not only will Evfra never speak to him again, but he’ll probably resent him for the rest of his life…

He’s torn from that train of thought though, when Evfra’s hand slowly begins trailing down the side of his face. The angara is staring at him with hooded eyes, and when he speaks, his voice is uncharacteristically soft. “Why are you apologizing?”

“I…” he breathes, his gaze locked with Evfra’s. Where once before he had only seen coldness in the man’s pale blue eyes, now he sees only white-hot fire; akin to the scorching passion of a burning supernova. “I’m not sure…”

Evfra’s hand continues its slow track down his face, before settling at the base of his neck. The corner of his mouth tilts up a fraction before he mutters gruffly, “Then stop talking.”

He emphasizes the statement by capturing Emmett’s mouth and he’s never been so grateful for Evfra’s curtness until now. He doesn’t need any time to doubt whether this is a mistake…he just needs _this_.

His hands wander shamelessly across Evfra’s back, scrabbling for purchase as he deepens the kiss. It’s been ages since he’s been intimate with another person in any way, and it feels as though this moment has been building up since the moment they’ve met. He’s beyond desperate to share this experience with him and is eager to hog every second of it that he can.

Evfra presses him harder against the wall, his hands wandering lower and finding purchase on his waist. His knee finds its way between his thighs and _fuck_ , it’s criminal how good that feels…

He groans into his mouth, his hips twitching slightly at the friction.

“Mn…Evfra…” Emmett moans when he has a chance to break for air. “Do you want to…move this to the bed?”

Evfra stares at him for a long moment, his breathing heavy and labored, before he responds by lifting Emmett against his chest; urging him to wrap his legs around his waist. He resumes kissing him almost immediately, not watching where he’s going as he leads them to the bed.

Emmett feels like he should probably be embarrassed at how quickly he’s getting hard, but he’s too turned on right now to care.

He’s deposited onto the bed unceremoniously, with Evfra quickly climbing on top. His tongue plunges into his mouth and he continues rutting against him as he sinks into the sheets. Just when Emmett thinks this can’t get any better, a rush of electricity runs through his body, shooting straight to his dick.

A desperate whimper escapes him as he thrusts erratically against Evfra.

He’d heard about angaran bioelectricity, but he’d never considered how beneficial it would be in the bedroom.

Clinging tightly to Evfra’s cowl, he continues pouring everything he has into their kiss. He needs to make him feel as good as he feels right now…Wants to worship him in every way he can.

“I want to see you,” he murmurs roughly, tugging slightly on Evfra’s rofjinn.

The angara grunts in response, but complies by removing the cloth garment before working on undoing the various straps on his armor. Emmett attempts to help as best he can, but has to admit he’s largely unfamiliar with the way his clothing works.

Soon enough though, Evfra is stripped to his under armor; just a thin pair of black leggings, and holy hell, are they form-fitting.

Emmett’s eyes run appreciatively across his body before his hands follow suit. He traces the dips and divots of Evfra’s chest, sliding his hands down his stomach before hooking his fingers along the edge of his leggings. He fully intends to pull them down slow, teasingly, but his excitement gets the better of them and he can’t help rushing a little.

It’s more than worth it though, when Evfra’s cock springs free, and Emmett can’t help himself. Without any ceremony, he bends forward and begins running his tongue along the underside of his shaft.

Evfra lets out a strangled noise, his hand shooting forward and gripping Emmett’s hair tightly.

Emmett glances up, a smirk in his eyes as he takes in the man’s flustered expression. He’s breathing shallowly, clearly trying to maintain some semblance of control, but Emmett is determined to make him lose it.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he begins sucking on the head, running his tongue across it sensuously.

“Skutt…” The expletive leaves Evfra’s lips in a frustrated grunt and despite having his dick in his mouth, Emmett smiles.

He gradually takes more of his length into his mouth, watching aptly as Evfra struggles to maintain his composure. It doesn’t take long before he’s thrusting into Emmett’s mouth though, and he responds accordingly; suckling and giving his member the attention it deserves.

Eventually, he feels Evfra pulling his head back and before he can ask why, Evfra mutters through panted breaths, “This will be over far too quickly if you keep that up…”

He can’t help but grin; the satisfaction of reducing Evfra to such a disheveled state too great to ignore.

And because he wants this to continue as much as Evfra does, he allows himself to be led back to the bed and helps guide him as he begins pushing his clothes off.

It doesn’t take long before he’s bare as well and he breathes a sigh of relief when his cock is finally free from the confines of his pants. Evfra’s hands begin exploring his body, as he had done not long before; his hands ghosting across his skin. He has to force himself not to laugh from the ticklish sensation his touch instigates.

“You are so soft…” Evfra murmurs in a voice that’s infinitely too soft for him. His eyes still carry the heat of passion, but behind that is a tenderness that’s entirely unexpected.

Emmett can feel his face heating up dramatically, but tries to deflect. “Y-yeah…Lots of other species say that about humans, I guess…”

Evfra ignores him though, letting out a sound that’s almost like a purr as he begins nuzzling his neck. “I don’t think I’ll ever tire of touching you…” He emphasizes the statement by running his hand down his side, firmly grasping his butt as he mouths the skin at his neck.

Emmett can’t quite stop the desperate gasp that escapes his throat and he arches into his touch almost immediately.

His hands feel like fire, scorching paths along his skin, but he can’t get enough of it. He reciprocates as much he can, clinging to his back and running his nails down his shoulders, but he knows it doesn’t compare to the pleasure he’s receiving right now.

As Evfra continues planting kisses along his chest, he murmurs into his skin, “I want to feel you… _all_ of you…”

He almost can’t handle the excitement that courses through his body upon hearing those words. Before he can give him a proper answer though, he realizes there’s probably something he should do.

“Uh…one second…” he says awkwardly, trying to reach for his dresser drawer from his position beneath Evfra.

Confused, but getting the hint, Evfra leans back from Emmett, allowing him better access to reach into his drawer. He rifles through it for a few moments before Evfra asks with perplexity, “What are you doing?”

“Finding a condom…” he answers distractedly before his hand finally lands on what he’d been searching for. Pulling it from the drawer, he holds it in the air with a victorious “Ha-ha!”

Evfra’s brows continue to furrow in confusion and he stares at the object as though it might attack. “What sort of contraption is this?”

Pulling off the wrapping, Emmett casually explains, “It’s for sex…obviously. Its main purpose is to prevent pregnancy, but it’s also good at protecting against sexually transmitted diseases – Not that I’m saying you have one or any, but it’s always good to be prepared, y’know? Cross-species sex and all that…” He begins rambling a little near the end, but for the most part, it seems like Evfra accepts his explanation.

Emmett slowly works the condom onto Evfra, glancing up at him every so often to ensure he’s comfortable. He still seems a little confused by the concept, but otherwise hasn’t shown any objections yet.

He reaches for his bottle of lube next, pouring some into his hand and warming it up a bit before he begins pumping Evfra’s cock.

In hindsight, he’s still not sure why he thought it was a good idea to bring condoms and lube onto his diplomatic mission to Aya, but he’s definitely grateful that his past-self had the foresight to do so.

Low groans spill from Evfra’s lips and he bends forward a little, pressing a hot, desperate kiss against Emmett’s forehead as he continues his attentions.

He feels so powerful; able to reduce the powerful Resistance leader to a trembling mess with the mere touch of his hand. But he’s not cruel. He doesn’t drag the torture on for more than he needs to. “Do you want to be inside me?” he whispers, his warm breath fanning across Evfra’s cheek.

The angara shivers at his words before giving a definite nod.

They shuffle on the bed until they find a more comfortable position, and soon enough, Evfra has positioned himself appropriately. Both of their breathing is labored and Emmett can’t quite suppress the anticipation welling within himself. He’s been aching for this for what feels like forever, and now he’s finally going to know Evfra in the most intimate of ways.

He eases in slowly, and Emmett lets out a languid moan as he’s gradually filled with the length of him.

Between the sensation of Evfra’s cock, his hands on his body, and the occasional electrical pulse that envelops the pair, he can barely contain his pleasure. It’s almost painful how hard he is, but it’s more than worth it to be experiencing this with the man he’s grown to care for so much.

As he begins thrusting against him slowly, Evfra’s hand soon wraps around Emmett’s member and a choked sound escapes him. _Fuck_ , but that feels good…He’s pumping him in time with his thrusts, and the small waves of bioelectricity almost seem to be coming in time with their movements as well.

It’s too perfect. He can’t take much more of it.

It doesn’t take long before he’s coming; groaning embarrassingly loud as his hips stutter into Evfra’s hand. The man continues to hold him close, his mouth laving kisses into the crook of his neck as he continues rutting into him. He continues for several seconds more before he’s meeting his own end as well and collapses into a pile on top of him.

With a laugh, Emmett gently shoves him off, though he’s quick to snuggle into his embrace.

“Oh, man…” he chuckles. “That was…”

Evfra doesn’t respond, but he makes a rumbling noise that sounds like an agreement. He wraps his arms around Emmett, his hand beginning to run through his hair with newfound curiosity.

Emmett chuckles again, a wide grin spreading across his face as he cuddles closer to Evfra’s warmth.

This night had turned better than he could have dreamed…It almost seems too good to be true, but he’s not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. At least for tonight, he can appreciate the miracle for what it is and hope against all hope that the man beside him is falling for him as strongly as Emmett is falling for him.


	7. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sharing a night together, Evfra begins to distance himself from Emmett and he can’t for the life of him understand why. Life is only complicated further when Harry gives Emmett the go-ahead to join Bridget’s crew and leave his new life on Aya behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop, woop...new chapter...Hoping to get this story cranked out a little more quickly...

When Emmett awakens the next morning, he reaches out to the spot beside him only to find it cold and empty.

Blearily, he opens his eyes in confusion, trying to make sense of the situation with his sleep-addled brain.

He remembers inviting Evfra into his apartment and things had escalated dramatically from there. He hadn’t even been planning on saying anything to him; let alone sleeping with the man, but things ended up working out far better than he could have hoped.

A slow smile works its way onto his face as he recalls the events of last night…The warm strength in Evfra’s embrace…the sweet taste of his lips…the feel of him inside…

A shudder passes over his body and he sighs happily. He’s definitely going to be replaying that night in his head for months to come.

As he slowly adjusts to waking up, he begins searching for the angara in question. His eyes briefly scan the apartment, but there’s no sign of Evfra anywhere. He’d almost be convinced it had all been a dream if he weren’t stark naked right now. And as creative as his imagination can be at times, he’s almost positive last night had been real.

He tries not to worry about Evfra’s absence too much. As much as he would have liked to wake up next to him and cuddle, he knows the man is an early riser and probably didn’t want to disturb Emmett as he left for work.

Stretching, he lets out a loud yawn as he extends his limbs. He cracks his back, letting out a satisfied sigh when it pops into place, and hops out of bed, ready to greet the morning.

\------

The day remains largely uneventful and passes by quickly enough. He half hopes Evfra will send him an email regarding last night, but he also knows it would be completely out of character for him to do so.

Deciding to take the initiative himself, he sets out the next day to talk to him. The moment he’s finished with his shift, he heads to Resistance HQ, anticipation radiating from him the whole way.

When he arrives, Evfra is immersed in a data pad, his attention focused solely on the text before him. Grinning brightly, Emmett approaches him. “Hey, Evfra…How’s it going?”

The man doesn’t bat an eye, however; his gaze not leaving the data pad for an instant. “Ryder…” he drawls unenthusiastically. “Was there something you needed?”

His tone is dismissive and distant – a complete contrast to the needy affection his voice had been laced with the other night. He doesn’t want to admit just how much it stings to hear. Plastering a smile to his face, Emmett continues, “Oh, not much…Just wanted to see how you’re doing…”

Scowling slightly, Evfra lets out a frustrated grunt. “I don’t have time to waste on pleasantries…If you’ll excuse me; there are matters that need my attention.”

He steps away from his desk abruptly, moving with purpose in his step and leaving Emmett with a sense of whiplash.

Where is this coming from?

Evfra is more than well-known for his cold, curt demeanor, but this…After what the two of them had shared not forty eight hours ago, he can’t comprehend why this is happening…

Emmett stands there floundering for longer than he really should; trying to wrap his mind around this. He eventually finds the motivation to leave; his feet managing to carry him back to his apartment. For the rest of the night, he tries to make sense of it all.

Had he caught Evfra at a bad time? He could easily have been overwhelmed with work and that’s why he was so short with Emmett, but even if that’s the case, why is he acting so impersonal?

It hurts. A lot.

He’s had breakups before – it’s nothing he’s not used to, but this is different…He’s never…He’s never _cared_ this much before.

A part of him is chastising himself. They barely know each other; he shouldn’t be feeling so heartbroken over such a small fling. And yet the devastation refuses to unwind itself from his heart. Despite everything, he cares for Evfra more than he ever thought possible. He yearns to lose himself in his embrace…to see that softness in his gaze, if only one more time…

Shoving his head into the pillow, Emmett attempts to ignore Evfra’s lingering scent that clings to the sheets. It only serves to remind him that any chances of them sharing such a moment again are gone forever.

Sniffling, he clings to his blanket like a lifeline.

Was it something he said? Something he did? He’d thought Evfra had enjoyed himself as thoroughly as Emmett had, but maybe he’d misread him. Maybe he’d done something wrong or said something offensive that Evfra hadn’t been comfortable bringing up at the time.

Or maybe it was just him.

Perhaps Evfra had realized what a mistake being with him would truly be, and cut off all contact as a result. It wouldn’t surprise him in the slightest.

The tears begin to fall freely now and Emmett attempts to muffle the sound as best he can.

He’d known this would happen…He just wasn’t prepared for how painful it would be.

\------

It’s a few weeks later when he receives word from Harry. He’s given him the green light to re-enter the field.

He should be thrilled. This is the moment he’s been waiting for ever since he first signed up for this adventure back in the Milky Way. After everything he’s been through…their arrival in Heleus, waking up in a state of disarray, Meridian, and now Aya…he should be overjoyed that he won’t be tied down to a single spot anymore. He won’t be a burden to those around him.

But he’s not the same man as the one who went into cryo 600 years ago.

He’s excited, yes…of that, there is no doubt. But he’s also mildly disappointed…

While he had felt trapped on the Hyperion, on Aya, he felt…liberated. Free. Unrestrained by the burden of duty that seemed to follow his family wherever they went.

As much as he loves exploration and the unknown, there’s a certain security in having something familiar…somewhere to come home to. He hasn’t had that feeling for a long time…

After everything that happened with Alec’s downfall and then Ellen’s illness, nothing had ever been the same. That normal Citadel life he and his sister had grown so accustomed to was ripped out from under them and they were immediately thrust into the roles of outcasts.

Andromeda was supposed to be a new start for them – a chance for them to find a home, for real. But nothing ever goes to plan, does it?

From the moment they entered Heleus, his life had continued its spiral into disarray. Broken. Chaotic. Lost. He had started to lose all hope of a return to normalcy.

But then the Moshae had appeared, like the shining beacon that she was, and offered him an out; a thread that might pull him from the never-ending grief that was his life. He clung to that thread with everything he had, and through some sort of miracle, she managed to drag him out.

Aya had become a home for him in more ways than he ever thought possible.

His position with the Moshae had given him purpose again and he was given a chance to prove himself. He made friends, compatriots…relationships that he knows will last a lifetime if only because the angara value their bonds so deeply.

And he had also met Evfra…

Evfra, whose gaze could pin you with icicles, and a voice that cut just as deep. Evfra, whose rough exterior holds a gentler soul within. Evfra, who Emmett is positive he’s fallen in love with and the man who broke his heart.

He’s tried reaching out to him in the weeks past…God, has he tried…but it’s no use. He’s just far too stubborn and when he wants to push someone away, he usually succeeds.

And now he’s about to leave this planet, and Evfra, behind…possibly forever. He knows he can come back and visit, but for the most part, it will be on Bridget’s terms. This won’t be his home any longer. And his chances of mending things with Evfra are…unlikely at this point.

He sees the Tempest descend in to the upper atmosphere in the distance; barely a twinkling light on the horizon, but he follows its path nonetheless.

He’s already said his goodbyes…to Avela, the Resistance soldiers, and everyone else he’s met along the way. They all embraced him warmly, exclaiming how much they’d miss him and he returned the sentiments wholeheartedly.

The only people he’d yet to say goodbye to are the Moshae – who stands next to him now – and Evfra.

And he knows Evfra isn’t coming any time soon.

As he watches the Tempest pull into the docking bay, he stands stock-still, trying to focus on the adventure he’s about to have rather than the drowning sorrow that’s been weighing him down as of late.

The Moshae turns to him, her eyes ever calculating. “Something troubles you.”

It is not a question.

Sighing, he lets out a sarcastic chuckle. “I’m just…nervous,” he half lies. “It’s been months since I’ve seen my sister and I’m not sure if her crew is going to like me…”

She looks at him skeptically, clearly not believing his explanation, but doesn’t press the issue any further.

The Tempest gradually positions itself on the landing pad, touching down easily before its gangplank extends onto the pier.

The moment the walkway connects, a blur of purple is flashing across, sprinting straight for Emmett. He’s nearly bowled over as Bridget embraces him in a crushing hug, but he’d anticipated a greeting like this, so he has enough time to prepare himself for it.

“Emmett!” she exclaims, grinning wildly as she hugs him tighter. “It’s been so long! How have you been?!”

He can’t help but laugh at her eagerness to greet him. Though he hasn’t conversed with her at all the past few months, he can’t deny he missed her just as much as she missed him.

“I’m good…now that I’m officially joining the Pathfinder’s team…What has this been? A year in the making?”

She shoves him playfully. “Only ‘cause you felt the need to get your beauty sleep…You always did like to arrive fashionably late.”

He rolls his eyes, giving her a squeeze before letting go.

“Oh, man…” Bridget laughs, “we have so much to catch up on…You’ll have to tell me all about it, but first I have some errands to run!” She makes an apologetic gesture as she begins backing away in the direction of the marketplace. “It shouldn’t take more than an hour – I know you’re probably eager to get going – but go ahead and check out the ship! I know everyone is excited to formally meet you!”

Before he has a chance to object, she’s already running off, leaving him standing with a look of confusion as he stares off in the direction she left.

Chuckling awkwardly, he turns to the Moshae, who doesn’t seem as fazed by the situation as he’d assumed she’d be. She tilts her head in a questioning manner, but doesn’t say anything. He shuffles where he stands; trying to figure out what he ought to do. He wants to give her a hug and a proper goodbye, but isn’t sure whether she would appreciate the gesture.

She makes the decision for him though, when she approaches him and opens her arms in invitation. He stares at her for but a moment before embracing her, reveling in the solid cage her arms provide.

“I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, Emmett,” she says quietly. “And I’m going to miss you greatly.”

He swallows thickly, trying really hard not to cry. “I’m gonna miss you, too…”

“Do not fret,” she reassures him with a smile. “I am never too far away. You will always find a home here on Aya.”

Sniffling, Emmett lets out a watery chuckle. “Yeah, I know…” Pulling back slightly, he gives her a somber smile. “Thank you, Moshae…for everything. I mean it.”

“You are more than welcome,” she says, releasing him from her embrace. “I hope you enjoy your newfound adventures…And I am certain you will find your place on the Pathfinder’s crew in no time at all.”

Picking up his duffle bag and slinging the strap over his shoulder, he begins heading up the gangplank, waving enthusiastically as he departs. “Goodbye…And thank you again! I’ll write soon!”

She waves from her spot on the pier and he keeps his gaze on her until he’s forced to turn toward the ship. Stepping inside, he leans against the wall and lets out a heavy sigh.

He stands there for several long seconds, the distant hum of the Tempest echoing throughout its seemingly empty halls. For as lively as the ship has been described to be, it appears unbearably cold and barren at the moment.

His lip trembles despite himself and he has to suppress a sob.

Why is he getting homesick already? This is his new home…He’s going to love it here…It’s going to be great…

Just as he’s about to sink to the floor in sorrow, a head pops around the corner.

“Hey, if it isn’t Emmett!”

A bright grin accompanies the greeting and though he has to fight the sorrow warring on his face, Emmett can’t help but return the smile. He hadn’t had a chance to talk to Liam much during Pathfinder training, but his friendly face is still a sight for sore eyes.

“It’s about time we had another Ryder on this ship,” Liam says as he pulls Emmett in for a friendly hug. “How ya doin’ mate? Finally back on your feet, yeah?”

“More or less,” Emmett says with a chuckle.

“Man, I hear you…Meridian was crazy. But hey – you’re here now, and that’s what counts!” Looking over his shoulder, a mischievous smile stretches onto his face as he shouts down the hallway, “Hey, Jaal! Guess who’s here?”

“What are you shouting abou – ?” Jaal stops in the doorway mid-sentence, his jaw practically dropping as his eyes land on Emmett. Within moments, his face is awash in unabashed glee and he’s rushing to Emmett’s side. “Brother!” He crushes him into a hug, and Emmett can’t do more than make a pitiful “oof” sound in response.

“It is so good to see you!” Jaal exclaims. “How are you? How was Aya? Oh, you have so much to tell us about…so many people to meet. Bridget has been anticipating your return for so long now, and I echo her sentiments wholeheartedly…What would you like to eat? I am sure Drack will be willing to make accommodations for you tonight… Ah…I am crushing you. My apologies.”

He’s let go soon enough, and Emmett can’t help but feel entertained by Jaal’s antics. Despite the fact his affection can be literally suffocating at times, he know the angara means well. And to know that his sister found someone as sweet as him for a partner eases his mind at least a little.

“It’s good to see you, too,” Emmett laughs. “Has Bridget been keeping you all in check while I’ve been gone?”

Liam snickers in response. “That’s a good one…She sure tries her best, but leading this crew is about as effective as herding cats…”

Emmett’s about to open his mouth to reply when the subharmonics of a turian voice enters the room. “What’s all the racket in here?”

“Oh come on, Vetra, we weren’t _that_ loud…” Liam retorts.

Vetra rolls her eyes. “Keep telling yourself that, Kosta.” Turning to Emmett, she gives him the turian version of a smile. “Emmett, right? Nice to meet you…”

Nodding, Emmett smiles back. “Yep. And right back at you.”

Her mandibles flare wider and she extends her hand for a handshake. “Vetra Nyx. Smuggler, sniper, and your sister’s favorite teammate.”

Emmett eagerly shakes her hand, amusement coursing through him as Jaal protests the notion.

“I think you mean her favorite _non-Angaran_ teammate.”

Snorting, Vetra says sarcastically, “Whatever makes you feel better, Jaal.”

As the two bicker back and forth, a natural smile makes its way onto Emmett’s face. The Tempest crew – at least the members he’s met so far – seem to genuinely care for one another; their teasing is proof of that. For a moment, he’s able to forget about the overwhelming heartache that’s been clinging to him lately and just enjoy this interaction for what it is.

“– Anyway...” Vetra says, cutting off what Jaal had been saying. “Why don’t we give you some space? You’ll have plenty of time to meet everyone later and I know some people…” she looks pointedly at Liam and Jaal, “can have trouble respecting those boundaries…”

Liam looks like he’s about to object, while Jaal looks at his feet guiltily, but Emmett quickly answers, “Oh, no…you guys are fine. But…yeah, I’d love to see where I’m staying…”

“I thought you might,” Vetra says with a grin. “Right this way, your majesty…your palace awaits.”

Emmett chuckles at the humor in her voice and picks up his duffle bag as he follows her along. They arrive quickly at the crew quarters and he does a quick once-over of the space. It’s fairly small, but cozy at least…The only downside is the number of beds that line the walls – he knows he’s not going to have the same privacy he did on the Hyperion or Aya. And while he’s used to rooming with others, he won’t deny that having his own space was definitely a nice perk…

“I know it’s not much, but the beds _are_ comfortable at least…” Vetra muses. “And don’t worry too much about privacy…Honestly, Suvi and Drack are about the only ones who sleep in here. Most everyone else has their own little space they’ve commandeered, so you don’t have to worry about anything besides Drack’s snoring.”

He laughs at that. “Thanks, Vetra…I’m…really glad we’re all finally together like this.”

And he means it. While he’s still unhappy to be leaving Aya so soon, it is true that he’s been aching to meet his sister’s crew for months now. And the anticipation is building in terms of where they’re going to travel to first.

“Me, too,” Vetra responds immediately, giving a small nod for emphasis. “As crazy as these people can be at times…they’re a good crew. And we’re all happy you’re here to be a part of it.”

Emmett gives her a small smile, his eyes bright with appreciation.

“Aaaanyway,” she continues, “I’m gonna leave you be for now…Feel free to holler if you need anything.”

She’s gone after that, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

As the silence fills the room, he releases a heavy sigh and sits down on a bunk. Putting his head in his hands, he tries to cling to positive thoughts.

This is going to be a good experience, damn it…After everything that’s brought him here, it has to be.


	8. Reach for the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evfra is riddled with guilt from pushing Emmett away and is facing inner turmoil. A confrontation from the Moshae as well as a reflection on his past allows him to come to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for another Evfra POV chapter! (This chapter wasn’t originally going to exist, but you all can thank JohskatheWise for planting the idea in my head!)  
> (Also minor gore warning for the beginning of this chapter.)

_Evfra runs his hands down Emmett’s sides, caressing him tenderly. He groans into his mouth, savoring the taste of his lips. Emmett pulls away momentarily, grinning bashfully before placing a kiss upon Evfra’s nose. “Can we stay like this…just a little longer?” He rocks his hips against Evfra, who immediately lets out a moan._

_Tightening his grip on Emmett, he begins grinding against him in turn. “Who says I have to be anywhere?”_

_Planting open-mouthed kisses along Evfra’s neck, Emmett murmurs, “Well, you, for starters…” He begins laving Evfra’s chest with attention, his trail of affection heading ever southward._

_A shiver runs through Evfra and he lets out a strained breath._

_“Tell me, Evfra…” Emmett utters quietly, his hooded gaze staring deep into his soul. He runs his tongue along Evfra’s hip and an involuntary grunt escapes him. “…Do you really want me to leave?”_

_His mind is muddled with overlapping thoughts. Yes. No. This is wrong…I never want this to end. Does it matter? Does anything matter? Of course it does…Does this?_

_“I…”_

_Whatever he’d been about to say is lost to him when out of nowhere, a bony hand grips Emmett by the neck and tosses him to the ground. Evfra barely has time to comprehend that his bedroom has melted away to a battlefield on Voeld. All it takes is the span of a moment for the kett who’d materialized to take its blade and stab it clean through Emmett’s neck._

_His body twitches for half a second before his eyes roll into the back of his head. His mouth remains half-opened in a scream; his expression frozen in horror._

_Evfra finds himself paralyzed with shock, unable to process what is happening before him. A few moments, or an eternity – it’s hard to tell – pass before he finds the sense to look at the kett who slayed Emmett. Fury builds within him, filled to bursting, but it fizzles out in the instant he gets a good look at his enemy. His blood turning to ice, he finds all the fight go out of him as he stares back at his own reflection._

\------

Evfra wakes with a start, panting heavily as he comes to terms with his surroundings. Sweat drips down his brow and his throat chokes on a cry of distress. As he brings a hand to his forehead, he tries his best to calm his breathing.

He’s not unused to nightmares. Given his position and his traumatic past, they’re more than a common occurrence for him. However, this is the first time Emmett has made an appearance in his dreams.

No matter how hard he tries, he can’t seem to get the man out of his mind.

It was never supposed to get this far, but he had been careless…and in the end, he’d been unable to resist the human’s charm.

Sighing, he rises from his bed and makes his way over to the sink, intent on splashing water on his face.

Part of him knows that his dreams are manifesting in the form of his guilt at pushing Emmett away, but he tries not to think on it too hard. This is for both his and Emmett’s benefit. There’s no other option.

He’d been so caught up in his emotions that night, unthinking of the consequences…and how something between them could never be. Emmett was a distraction. The Resistance demands his entire attention; he owes that to his people and to himself. And more than that, he knows Emmett is better off without him. He doesn’t need to be tied down to a workaholic like him; someone without a trace of familial ties or emotional support to offer. And even though the war is technically over, Evfra knows he’ll remain a target for danger for the coming future. He doesn’t want to drag Emmett into that.

He deserves someone safe…someone who isn’t broken beyond repair. And Evfra knows he’s not that man.

Running a hand down his face in frustration, he grabs a tube of nutrient paste before preparing for the day.

\------

His work drags long into the evening, as per usual. Most of the Resistance have left for the night as Evfra leans over his desk.

He’s fully immersed in his report, working over the details in his head when he hears the footsteps of someone approaching. Not bothering to look them in the eye, he continues to read while he waits to hear what they have to say.

“Tell me, Evfra, why is it I am constantly having these conversations with you?”

He looks up from his datapad to find the Moshae standing before him, her expression clearly unamused.

“How am I supposed to answer that when I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

His tone could easily be misinterpreted as curt, but he genuinely has no idea what she’s upset over.

The Moshae answers with an impatient sigh. “First, you withheld information on Vehn Terev, then you personally targeted my assistant, and now you continue to act like a selfish child…Why must I always be here to talk some sense into you? Are you incapable of finding your path on your own?”

Evfra is taken aback by her words, blinking rapidly in response.  

“With all due respect, I never asked you to take charge of my life for me,” Evfra answers slowly.

“ _With all due respect_ ,” the Moshae echoes with sarcasm, “your decisions affect more than just you.”

She narrows her eyes with displeasure, her lips pulled into a deep frown. “I am no fool, Evfra…Though I am not privy to all the details of your relationship with Emmett, I know something transpired between you two. Anyone with eyes could see it.”

A sharp laugh escapes Evfra’s throat. “For someone who claims not to be his guardian, you sure do insert yourself into his affairs often enough.”

She steps forward boldly, her bioelectricity crackling with agitation. “You should know by now that guardian or not, I look out for those I care for… _Including_ you…” Her glare continues to bore into him, and he has the foresight not to say anything snarky in response.

Sighing, her gaze relaxes somewhat, though her tone is still dripping with distaste. “When I realized what was happening between you two…I was beyond happy. Surprised, yes…but there was no doubt in my joy.” She shakes her head in regret. “Emmett has seen so much tragedy for one so young, and you…It hurts my heart to know that you have isolated yourself for so long. To know that you had finally let someone closer…It filled my soul with unimaginable glee.”

Returning her attention to Evfra, she continues accusingly, “But something happened. I don’t know what, and I won’t pry you for details, but the connection you two shared has been frayed…” Her eyes fill with pain and she stares at him with a mixture of anger and concern. “It has hurt the both of you deeply…I know why you’re pushing him away, but I ask you to reconsider…For both your sakes…”

Growling in frustration, Evfra pushes himself away from his desk. “You think it is that simple, do you?” His fist clenches at his side and he forces himself to turn away. “You think I can take a lover again…just like that, as if I haven’t lost so much already? As if I can just ignore all my duties to my people…”

“ _Evfra_ ,” the Moshae pleads. “You have been alone for so long. You are torturing yourself. I do not want to force you into anything you do not want, but…you need someone to depend on. Someone to share your grief with.”

He lets out a sardonic chuckle. “Are you not filling that role right now?”

“I don’t count,” she says with a good-natured smile.

Stepping away from his desk, Evfra leans against the windowsill and stares out at Aya’s landscape. A shaking breath escapes him and he utters softly, “You don’t know what you’re asking…”

The Moshae slowly makes her way over to where he stands, looking out at the greenery that surrounds them. “Perhaps not,” she says after a while, placing a gentle hand upon his shoulder, “but I’m asking it regardless.”

She stays there a moment longer, allowing her words to sink in before she gives him his space.

“Just…think about what I said…” She’s gone soon after, leaving him feeling cold and empty inside.

Truth be told, he hasn’t truly been happy in a long, long time…Not until that night with Emmett.

Shutting his eyes in grief, his grip on the windowsill tightens. Even now, he remembers the soft caress of his hands, the warm feel of his mouth around him, the way his brown eyes lit up when he spilled his heart to him…

Smashing his hand against the wall, Evfra curses loudly.

Thinking about him is just making this worse…he shouldn’t…he can’t…

But the more his thoughts linger on Emmett, the more his resolve wavers. He’s breached his defenses and managed to find every one of his weaknesses. And that frightens him...a lot. This could go so wrong in so many ways…

He has every reason to push Emmett away, to continue isolating himself and stay on his current path. It’s the logical thing to do.

But then he remembers Lira.

She had always insisted they were soul mates…bound to one another for eternity. She had even tried tracing their lineages to prove it, though the family trees were a bit too complex for her to find any concrete proof.

Time and again, she would remind him that he was stuck with her, that no matter where they went in life, she would find him sooner or later.

He’s never been particularly spiritual. Every time Lira discussed this topic, he would smile and roll his eyes. Reincarnation is a lovely idea, but ultimately useless. Even if a soul were to be reborn, the person they once were would be gone forever. It’s a notion he doesn’t need.

And even now, he knows the universe is taunting him. There’s no physical way Lira could have been reborn in the form of Emmett…Physical impossibilities aside, he was in cryo-sleep long before Lira was ever born. It made no logical sense.

But Lira had never cared about having sense. And neither does Emmett for that matter. He wears his heart on his sleeve and isn’t afraid to prove Evfra wrong every chance he gets.

He’s not inclined to believe Lira and Emmett share a soul…not only does he believe it’s impossible, but it feels disrespectful to group his two loves into the same entity and not give them the distinction they deserve.

However, he can’t help but feel that Lira is laughing at him somewhere, if only for the irony of how things have gone, and is silently pulling his gaze towards the Tempest.

Against his wishes, the barest hint of a smile pulls at his mouth.

He misses her…Just as he misses the rest of his family. Not a day goes by that he doesn’t wish they were still with him.

But they’re gone. He knows they’re never coming back, and he’s come to accept this…

At least…he thought he had. With Emmett, though, he remembers what it’s like to smile. What it’s like to live, and breathe, and love. To feel the warmth of another’s soul entwining with his own in every way that matters.

Fate or not, he doesn’t need to believe in some otherworldly presence to know that being with Emmett was the closest to happiness he’d known in a long time. And as wrong as it is, he doesn’t want to let that feeling go any time soon.

Taking slow steps, he gradually returns to his desk. Looking over his datapad, he considers his options in his mind.

He’s sacrificed so much to be where he is today…some choices being voluntary, and others not…But everything he’s done, he’s done for his people. To fight to protect what he loves.

Just this once…maybe he can fight for something else he cares for.

Maybe, just maybe…he can afford to be selfish.


	9. Walking on Eggshells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite talking with both Lexi and SAM, Emmett is still torn up about Evfra’s dismissal of him. It isn’t until his sister steps in to help that he realizes it’s probably time to move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had to undergo a bit of a rewrite...I wasn’t super happy with the way the original version was going and Bridget felt a little OOC, so here’s hoping this chapter reads better...

“Emmett, when you have a moment, could you stop by the med bay?”

He’s in the middle of unpacking when he hears Lexi’s message on his comm. Groaning, he sets down the shirt he’s holding and runs a hand down his face.

Ever since the incident on the Hyperion, both Lexi and Harry have been contacting one another back and forth in regards to Emmett’s status. It doesn’t surprise him in the least that she wants to check on him now that he’s officially joining the crew, but it doesn’t make him any more excited for it.

Letting out another heavy sigh, he sets his belongings aside for now and heads over to talk to the ship’s doctor.

He knocks on the door and waits until he hears a soft “come in” before entering.

The asari is seated on a stool, scrolling through a datapad. The sound of the door opening prompts her to look up and the moment her gaze settles on Emmett, she gives him a friendly smile. “Emmett,” she greets. “It’s so good to see you…How are you feeling?”

He gives a half-smile and shrugs. “Eh…I’ve been worse.”

Her focus remains steady and she nods slowly before gesturing to one of the beds. “Please…have a seat.”

“Sure thing, doc…” He sits down on the bed nearest her, leaning forward and resting his forearms on his thighs.

“I’m just going to scan you to ensure your vitals are doing okay…I’ve looked over the files Harry and the doctors on Aya sent me, but I’d rather have my records be up to date…”

“Yeah, no worries…” Emmett responds casually. “Go ahead.”

She gives him a grateful smile before activating her scanner. He shifts in his seat uncomfortably as he waits for the process to complete.

“So…” Lexi begins conversationally. “How was Aya? Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Yeah…it was great,” Emmett says immediately. “I think the fresh air did me some good…”

She nods in agreement. “I’m glad to hear that. Harry mentioned you were getting a little stir-crazy…It’s good you got a chance to see the sights of Heleus for yourself.”

He mirrors her nod, looking around the med bay as the scanner continues to feed Lexi information.

“And how was your social life?” she continues. “Did you meet anyone new?””

He lets out an awkward chuckle. “Yeah…The angara are super friendly, so I definitely made more than a few friends while I was there…”

“That’s good news…” Lexi says with a smile. “I was worried you might isolate yourself to your position, but I’m happy you were able to branch out and explore different interests while you were there…”

Her scanner lets out a quick succession of beeps, indicating that its scan is complete. She quickly begins scrolling through the info, not looking up as she asks, “Did you keep in contact with your sister at all during your visit? I know she was constantly asking after your status…”

A lump begins to form in Emmett’s throat and he looks away guiltily. He’d never responded to Bridget’s initial email and though he tried to put the thought out of his mind, whenever he remembered how he blew her off, regret would build up within his chest.

“No…” he mutters. “Lots of people emailed me while I was gone, but…I only ever responded to Jaal and Harry.”

Lexi looks up briefly, a flicker of concern on her face before she carefully masks it. “Why do you think that is?” she asks gently.

He lets out a low sigh, fiddling with his hands as he avoids her gaze. “I don’t know…I was…frustrated with everyone, I guess…” he utters quietly, “Everyone was either hovering or assaulting me with questions…Which is understandable, but it was _suffocating_ …I needed a break…”

He exhales deeply, slowly shaking his head. “Bridget tried to give me my space, but I just…I couldn’t talk to her. I wasn’t in a good place…I’m worried that I would have said the wrong thing to her and ruined what we have…”

 _I might have already, though…_ he thinks morbidly, considering he cut off all contact with her during the span of those few months on Aya.

Lexi gives him a look of gentle understanding. “And yet you were comfortable conversing with Jaal?”

“I mean…you’ve met the guy,” Emmett says with a chuckle. “He just oozes compassion and…I mean, I guess I was looking for advice on how to deal with Evfra…”

The instant the words are out of his mouth, he freezes in his spot. He shouldn’t have said that.

“Evfra?” Lexi asks with innocent curiosity.

“I…” Emmett stammers, desperately trying to veer this conversation _anywhere_ else. “I don’t want to talk about it…”

She stares at him for a while, clearly wanting to offer help, but yields with a resigned sigh. “Of course…” Standing, she sets her datapad to the side. “Overall, you seem to be doing well…I’d suggest trying to add more iron to your diet and making an effort to get eight hours of sleep whenever possible, but you’re definitely in a far better place than you were a few months ago…” Giving him an encouraging smile, she adds, “I’d still like you to check in with me whenever you join the ground crew for missions, but seeing the progress you’ve made so far is definitely a good sign.”

His lips quirk into a lopsided smile and he says wryly, “Thanks, Lexi…”

“Don’t mention it,” she says with a grin. “And don’t hesitate to reach out to me if you need someone to talk to…I’m here for everyone on this ship.”

He doesn’t say anything in response, just nods in acknowledgment before exiting the room.

Standing in the hallway, he finds himself at a loss for what to do.

He could finish unpacking, but he kind of lost the drive to do so the moment he entered the med lab. He could go introduce himself to the rest of the crew, but he’s not particularly in the mood for socialization right now…

Sighing halfheartedly, he turns his attention to the Pathfinder’s chambers. As far as he can tell, Bridget still hasn’t returned from whatever errands she needed to take care of…

Looking over his shoulder in uncertainty, Emmett stands awkwardly in front of the door to Bridget’s room. He hesitates to intrude on his sister’s space, but when faced with the choice of interacting with any of the crew members right now, he finds the motivation to enter.

The doors swish shut behind him and he takes a tentative look around the room.

It’s much larger than he’d anticipated and he forgets his original quest for a moment. His father’s quarters on the Hyperion had been large, yes, but nothing quite like this…Standing in the middle of all this empty space feels…lonely. He can only imagine how Bridget must have handled it.

Though it’s clear she’s on good terms with her crew now, he knows there must have been a time when she felt isolated and alone, especially considering everything that happened on Habitat-7. The two of them were never particularly good at making friends, and sometimes seeing her in her new role causes Emmett to forget the scared, anxious teenager who used to cling to him after a breakup.

He sighs and rubs his forehead. He really should have emailed her back…

Shaking the thought from his mind, he tries to focus on why he’d come here in the first place.

Directing his gaze in the general direction of the ceiling, he asks the room, “SAM? Are you there?”

A blue modem on Bridget’s desk lights up in response, immediately answering Emmett’s question. “Hello, Emmett. How may I be of service?”

Tilting his head in curiosity, Emmett slowly approaches the desk with mild hesitation. After a moment of deliberation, he takes a seat in the chair. “Uh…hi…” he starts with an awkward chuckle. “I, was, uh…wondering if you could answer some questions for me?”

“Of course. What would you like to know?”

Emmett pauses for a moment, trying to get his thoughts in order. “I know your connection to Bridget is different from everyone else with a SAM implant, but…exactly how much info do you have on the rest of us at any given moment?”

“As my connection is more entwined with that of the Pathfinder, my primary focus is with her at all times. I have constant awareness of her status and physiology and can respond appropriately. For the rest of the crew, I am capable of scanning and analyzing your physiology in a similar manner, though with far less detailed results. Furthermore, my accuracy in this knowledge is diminished the further each crewmate is from the Pathfinder herself.”

Emmett nods slowly, trying to process all the technical jargon the AI is spewing at him. “So you probably don’t have any accurate readings of what I was going through on Aya, do you?”

“Unfortunately, no,” SAM answers. “This is mainly why Dr. Carlyle enlisted the help of Aya’s physicians in regards to your health. He would have liked to utilize me for easy communication with both the Hyperion and the Tempest, but my information would not have been as reliable as a first-hand witness.”

A resigned sigh escapes Emmett as he leans back in the chair. “Figures…”

“May I ask what is troubling you?”

Emmett almost laughs at how fast it took SAM to ask that question. He wonders just how obvious his melancholy is right now.

“I just…went through some stuff on Aya, and I was wondering if I could get some feedback on whether I’m going crazy or not.”

“As of this moment, you are not in any danger of qualifying for the medical definition of mentally insane,” the AI assures him. “However, I suspect you are being metaphorical, in which case, I am not the best judge to answer.”

Emmett can’t help but let out a snort in response. “Yeah…probably not.”

“However,” SAM continues, “if you would like to tell me what is troubling you, I will help in any way that I am able.”

He pauses for a bit, thinking over the offer. “It’s…Evfra…” he begins with uncertainty. “We were, well…intimate, I guess, and…after that, he just stopped talking to me…”

There’s a moment of silence before the AI responds. “Are you asking for relationship advice?”

“I…”

His world comes to a halt and he stops in his tracks. What is he doing? Bothering SAM with his trivial problems when he has so many more important things to focus on?

He leans back into the chair, his world spinning into disarray. He has the faintest awareness that the room is spinning around him and he isn’t sure whether his disoriented state is to blame or the fact that the Tempest is currently lifting off from Aya.

Why can’t he put this out of his mind? Is he doomed to be haunted by Evfra forever? Can’t he just _get over it_ already?

His breath catches in his throat and he feels himself choking up. Tears begin to well in his eyes as he realizes how selfish and immature he’s being. “N-never mind…” he stutters, fighting to keep the tears at bay. He can’t do this. Not now. Not in his sister’s quarters, of all places.

And yet he continues to have the worst streak of luck possible, for at that exact moment, the doors open, with Bridget and Jaal coming inside.

Emmett freezes in his seat, hoping to just disappear, but Bridget spots him almost immediately.

“Hey, Em!” she greets with a friendly grin. “Checking out the ship, huh? It’s pretty – ”

She comes over to where he’s seated and it doesn’t take long before she notices his face. Her expression immediately turns to one of concern and in an instant, she’s kneeling in front of him, taking his face in her hands. “Em, what happened?”

The softness in her voice, the worry in her face…it’s too much. In mere moments, the tears in his eyes spill over and he’s leaning forward into her embrace, crying into her shoulder.

She just holds him for several moments, whispering soothing words as she rubs his back. Jaal is standing a few feet away, his arms hovering helplessly as he debates whether he should offer comfort as well or give them their space.

Eventually, Emmett is able to stop sobbing long enough where he can form semi-coherent words. “I – I slept with Evfra…” he stammers.

Bridget’s eyes immediately widen in shock, and though Jaal wears a similar expression of his surprise, it’s more reserved in comparison.

“W-we…I didn’t plan for it, but it just sort of happened…” Emmett babbles. “And then…he just avoided me after that. I t-tried to talk to him, but he wouldn’t…” A fresh bout of tears come forth and he resumes sobbing into Bridget’s jacket.

Bridget doesn’t say a word as Emmett spills his emotions to her; she just continues rubbing her hand along his back and offering a solid presence for him to cling to.

They sit there for what seems like forever before Emmett’s tears finally run dry. He continues to hiccup and sniffle, but he eventually pulls himself away from his sister. He stares at the ground in shame, avoiding looking at either Bridget or Jaal.

“I…” he starts before taking a shuddering breath. “This has happened before, but…It’s never hurt like this…” He inhales deeply, closing his eyes as he forces himself to admit, “I think I love him…”

Bridget’s expression goes blank then. She sits there for several moments before inhaling deeply, her brows furrowing in frustration. Letting out a deep sigh, she mutters bitterly, “I’m gonna punch him in his stupid face.”

“Bridget. Please,” Emmett admonishes, still sniffling slightly.

“I know, I know...” she groans, putting her face in her palm. “It’s just…I _knew_ he was an asshole, but this is a whole other level…”

Jaal cautiously approaches the pair, hesitantly putting a hand on Emmett’s shoulder. “Did you…vocalize this to him at all?” His expression is dripping with concern, his words careful and gentle and it’s almost enough to bring Emmett to tears again.

“No…” he answers quietly, curling in on himself. “I never had the chance…”

Bridget gazes at him sadly, a deep frown pulling at her features. “Oh, Em…”

Emmett can’t bring himself to look at them. He just stares at his lap, willing this all to just go away. He doesn’t want their pity…but damn, does he need some comfort right now.

“Tell you what…” Bridget says after a moment, rising to her feet and pulling Emmett right along with her. “Let’s get you wasted…I know a bartender on Kadara that can cook up just the concoction you need…”

He chuckles bitterly. “As much as I’d love to drown my sorrows in alcohol, trust me when I say I’ve had my share of that already…”

That doesn’t stop her though. “Doesn’t have to be alcohol…We can go dancing, shopping…Hell, even just taking the Nomad for a spin…But we’ve gotta get your mind off this.”

A halfhearted laugh escapes Emmett when she mentions the Nomad…She definitely knows his weakness. Ever since he first heard about the vehicle, he’d been dying to get a look at its inner workings. Despite the sorrow that’s been plaguing him consistently as of late, he manages to give her a sheepish smile in response.

“Yeah…I think...I think that’s a good idea.”

He needs to move on. From the Hyperion, from Meridian, and especially from Evfra.

The sooner he gets the man out of his mind, the sooner he can put this whole mess behind him.


	10. No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget takes Emmett to Eos to try and distract him from Evfra. That ends up proving moot however, when the man in question decides to email Emmett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more chapter to go! Thank you all for being patient with me and these two dorks.

“Woo-hoooooo!!!”

Bridget’s gleeful cheer increases in volume as Emmett leads the Nomad over another sharp drop. Peebee is giggling in the backseat while Cora is desperately clinging to a handrail.

“Ryder…” she says through gritted teeth, “How is it your brother is even worse of a driver than you?”

“Oh, come on, Cora!” Bridget shouts back with laughter. “Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“About five clicks back…” she mutters unhappily, tightening her grip on the handhold.

Emmett brings the vehicle back to even terrain, increasing his speed slightly. “Man,” he says with a chuckle, “This thing really has a kick to it.”

“Just because it’s a six wheel drive doesn’t mean it can go up a cliff!” Cora protests from the backseat.

“Lighten up, Cora…” Peebee says cheerfully. “This is Emmett’s day – What’s the harm if he wants to burn a little rubber?”

Cora just groans in her seat, silently stewing over the situation.

“Don’t listen to them,” Bridget reassures with a smile. “You’re doing great.”

A smirk makes his way onto Emmett’s face, though he doesn’t take his eyes off the road. “Burning rubber, huh?” he asks, his voice filled with mischief.

Realization dawns on Bridget quickly and an anxious smile blooms on her face. “Oh, no…” she warns, though her grin betrays her. “Don’t you dare…”

Within moments, Emmett is shifting gears and reapplying pressure to the pedals, and soon enough, the car is skidding in circles.

“Anyone hungry for donuts?” he asks with a boisterous laugh.

“Oh, Ryder, I am going to kill you!” Cora shouts over Peebee’s cackling.

“Which one are you talking to?” Bridget asks with a giggle.

“Both of you!”

They spin for a few more turns before Bridget says, “All right, that’s probably enough…We should put Cora out of her misery.”

Emmett slowly allows the Nomad to return to a normal speed and settles it into park. Cora immediately hops out of the vehicle, clutching her side as if she’s going to be sick.

Peebee is still giggling as she exits the car, sidling up to Emmett and giving him a clap on the back. “Nice job, Emmy. I haven’t been on a ride that exhilarating since our trip to H-047c.”

He cringes slightly at her butchered version of his nickname, but grins regardless.

Cora is just shaking her head in frustration, looking helplessly at the sky like a disgruntled chaperone tasked with looking over a group of children.

“Hey,” Bridget says, bumping shoulders with her brother. “How you doing? Feeling good?”

He gives her a small smile and nods. “Yeah…You were right. I’m really enjoying myself out here…”

“I usually am,” she says with a self-assured grin, to which he rolls his eyes.

“Do you even know how to accept a ‘thank you’ gracefully?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m graceful at everything I do.”

“Oh my god…” he mutters in feigned aggravation, before the two of them both break into laughter.

As their chuckling begins to die down, Emmett lets out a content sigh, leaning back against the Nomad.

A few moments of quiet pass and he smiles as he watches the clouds pass by overhead. “Thanks…again,” he says softly. “This was…I really needed this…”

“Hey, It’s what I do,” Bridget replies, and gets playfully shoved by Emmett in return.

“So…” he begins after the silence between them settles. “Besides an amazing driving course, what else does Eos have to offer?”

She opens her mouth to reply, but his omni-tool decides to start beeping at that exact moment.

“Ah, damn it…” he swears, hurriedly trying to shut it up. “I could’ve sworn I turned this thing off…”

Peering over Emmett’s shoulder, Bridget asks, “New email? Who’s it from?”

“Probably Lexi,” he says with a groan. “She’s been giving me a lot of grief lately…”

A snort escapes Bridget. “Tell me about it. Hovering is a specialty of hers…Just the other day…” She trails off, realizing that all the humor in Emmett’s face has vanished and that his complexion has gone pale. Her brows furrowing in concern, she asks, “What’s up?”

He slowly turns to look at her, his gaze wide and fearful.

“It’s from Evfra…” he says at a whisper.

Her mouth parts in a gasp and her eyes widen in turn. “What does it say?” she asks after a long moment of deliberation.

“The subject line is ‘we need to talk’.” Despite his shaken state, Emmett manages a sarcastic snort. “That never ends well…”

Bridget looks at him tentatively. “Do you want to read it, or just delete it? You don’t owe him anything…”

Emmett pauses for a long while, his eyes burning a hole into his omni-tool, before he decides to open it.

 

> **To: _Emmett Ryder_**
> 
> **From: _Evfra de Tershaav_**
> 
> **Subject: _We need to talk_**
> 
> _Please meet me on Aya at your earliest convenience._
> 
> _Evfra_

He blinks several times, attempting to process the message in front of him. It’s far shorter than he’d anticipated; but knowing the Resistance Leader, it’s really not that surprising. And per Evfra’s style, its tone is heavily cryptic. There’s no indication as to what he actually wants to talk about, only that it’s important enough for him to send a message to Emmett.

He shows the message to Bridget, who reads it over quickly before looking back at him. “What are you thinking?” she asks quietly.

Several seconds pass before he answers. “I’m thinking I have no idea what he’s up to…” A weary sigh escapes him and he runs his hand through his hair in irritation. “I’m thinking that I’m _pissed_ at his sense of timing and inability to communicate things clearly, but…” He deflates slightly and shakes his head in defeat. “But I also want to see him…And…Even though I’m thoroughly upset with him, I feel like I ought to at least hear him out…”

Bridget closes her eyes and nods in consideration. When she opens them again, she looks him dead in the eye with a serious expression. “My offer to punch him is still on the table.”

He snorts in response, rolling his head back in amusement. “I’ll let you know if I require your services…”

\------

The Tempest returns to Aya within the next few days. Most of the crew seems a little confused as to why they’re coming back so soon, but considering they didn’t have much of a chance to sightsee the last time they were here, no complaints are made.

Everyone exits the ship relatively quickly, each heading off to pursue their own interests, though the twins linger in the doorway.

“You sure you don’t want me to come with?” Bridget asks, her face full of gentle concern.

“Nah…” Emmett responds. “I need to do this myself.”

She nods in understanding. “Ok…But don’t hesitate to call me if you need backup…I’m sure Jaal would be happy to swoop in and rescue you, too…”

Chuckling, Emmett says, “Thanks…I think I’ll manage.”

Bridget chooses to stay on the ship, returning to the cargo bay as Emmett makes his way onto the pier. Looking out over the port, he takes a deep breath. He can do this…

He starts making his way into the city proper, but before he can enter the gates, he’s stopped by a Resistance guard.

“Emmett, right? Evfra wanted to speak with you as soon as you landed…I’ll escort you there.”

He’s thrown off by the guard’s comment, attempting to shrug him off. “Thanks, but I’m more than familiar with the way to Resistance Headquarters…”

The guard shakes his head in response. “As soon as the Tempest landed, the Commander took a shuttle to Aya’s nature reserve…He’d like to meet you there. We have a shuttle prepped for you right over here…”

Emmett stops and looks in the direction the man is gesturing. Sure enough, a shuttle is sitting there, all set to be flown.

His insides start to churn at the unfamiliar territory he’s being dragged into…While he hadn’t been looking forward to his conversation with Evfra, he’d assumed it would take place in the man’s office, or at least somewhere within the city where witnesses would be about…And though part of him is relieved his private affairs will remain private, the other part is terrified of just how serious this discussion will be.

Gulping, he follows the guard to the shuttle, not saying a word as he gets inside.

The shuttle traverses over Aya’s lush landscape and in any other circumstance, Emmett would spend the trip with his nose pressed up against the glass, but right now, his stomach is churning too much for him to focus on the sights. At the very least, the pilot isn’t keen on making conversation and Emmett is grateful for the small miracle.

They land sooner than he’d hoped, settling onto a patch of grass near a small lake.

He finds his feet cemented to the floor. His heart threatens to beat out of his chest and he can hear it pounding loudly in his eardrums. The expectant look from the pilot eventually prompts him to leave his seat and exit the vehicle, though he does so very slowly.

Taking a heavy sigh, he steps away from the shuttle, and just as it’s taking off, he spots the familiar back of a certain Resistance Commander.

He begins trembling where he stands, desperately trying to get his erratic breathing under control.

His instincts tell him to run. To call for extraction from the Tempest and never look back.

But he knows that won’t solve anything. If he’s to move on with his life, he has to deal with this sooner or later...As much as he’d rather be anywhere else, he knows he needs to hear Evfra out.

After an eternity of willing himself to move, he eventually steps forward.

He approaches slowly, his footsteps light on the sandy path, but Evfra manages to hear him regardless.

Emmett is roughly ten feet away when he turns to face him.

The man’s icy gaze pins him in his place and he immediately stops in his tracks.

Evfra’s expression softens the moment it lands on Emmett, his demeanor more vulnerable than he’s ever seen before. “Emmett…” he murmurs quietly, seemingly in disbelief.

Swallowing thickly, Emmett tries to keep his thoughts together. Seeing Evfra so distraught is almost enough to break his resolve, but he has to remind himself why he was so mad with him in the first place.

“Why did you call me here?” He tries to keep his voice calm, but it trembles regardless.

Evfra pauses, his gaze saddening before he answers. “To apologize…”

An uneven exhale escapes Emmett. “And what makes you think I’ll forgive you?” He tightens his hands into fists at his sides, desperate to remain some semblance of control. “You ignored me for _weeks_ …And now you want me to act as if that never happened?”

Silence stretches between them before Evfra looks mournfully at the ground.

“I don’t expect your forgiveness…” he says softly, “Nor do I believe I’m deserving of it…But I felt you deserved an explanation for why I hurt you as I did…”

Emmett says nothing in response, waiting for Evfra to continue.

A deep sigh falls from Evfra’s lips and he returns his attention to Emmett. “The Angara have lost everything to the kett…” he begins somberly. “Our families, our friends, our land…our way of life…Yet, amazingly…many of my people manage to cling to hope. We find strength in one another and use that strength to fight back with everything we have…”

His breathing becomes shaky and he closes his eyes in pain. “There was a time when I, too, shared that hope…My family was small, but loving. We shared what we had with those who needed it and received kindness from others in turn…” A distressed sound escapes him despite his attempts to mask it. “I…I was delivering a shipment of nutrient paste to a family south of us on the day…the day it happened.”

Emmett’s expression contorts into one of concern and he stares at Evfra in worry.

“When I returned home, it was…they were…gone. Every last one. Taken by the kett,” he spits, venom lacing his words. “My mothers, my siblings, my wife…our _children,_ ” he recounts with agony, “…Gone. Just like that.”

His posture grows defeated and Emmett finds himself at a loss for what to do.

“I tried everything I could to find them…” Evfra continues solemnly. “I joined the Resistance, thinking they would know what to do. I assaulted every kett base I could; freeing slave camps, searching for prisoners…We saved many souls, and for that I am grateful, but…” His brow ridges furrow in pain and he releases a shaky breath. “I never found any of them…Not a single one.”

He shakes his head in frustration. “For years, I deluded myself into thinking maybe I just wasn’t searching hard enough…They had to be somewhere.” He deflates and his gaze falls to the ground. “Eventually, I had to face the truth. That they are Exalted or dead. And stars help me, I hope they are dead…”

Tentatively, Emmett takes a few steps forward, though Evfra doesn’t react at all.

“Dozens of Angara reached out to me after my family was taken,” he continues. “They all offered to take me into their families, but I…I couldn’t accept. I couldn’t risk dealing with that type of loss again…” His voice begins to quaver. Looking up at Emmett with teary eyes, he whispers, “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you…”

Within moments, Emmett has taken Evfra into his arms, clinging tightly to his broad frame. Evfra stiffens at the contact, but soon enough, melts into the embrace and hugs Emmett just as tightly.

“You fucking idiot…” Emmett mutters as his own tears begin to form.

They hold one another in relative silence for a long while; their soft whimpers the only sound filling the air.

Eventually, Evfra pulls back, gently running a hand down the side of Emmett’s face as he gazes at him sadly. “I am so sorry that I hurt you…” he utters quietly. “I care for you so much, but I…It’s been so long since I’ve shared this type of bond with someone and…” His lips pull into a deep frown and his voice softens. “I was afraid…”

Emmett just shakes his head in response, looking up at Evfra with concern. After a few more moments of silence, he asks tentatively, “Does this mean you’ve changed your mind?”

Evfra laughs softly, a small smile appearing on his face despite his melancholy. “Yes.”

Emmett mirrors his smile, his eyes filling with adoration. “Good.”

Within moments, he’s stretching forward and pressing his lips to Evfra’s. He immediately responds, weaving his hand into Emmett’s hair and pulling him closer. The kiss is wrought with desperation, each of them grappling for purchase on the other’s body.

As they continue to pour their affection to one another, they tumble to the ground, laughing with amusement. Emmett can’t keep track of how long they spend at the grotto, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

When the pair eventually returns to the pier, no one comments that they appear more disheveled than is otherwise appropriate.


	11. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett and Evfra visit Jaal’s family on Havarl and are reunited with the concept of family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork by lynngo-art. Original post is here: https://jarino.tumblr.com/post/172349426061/i-commissioned-lynngo-art-to-draw-the-final

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this…” Evfra grumbles, his thighs bumping Emmett’s due to the close vicinity of the shuttle. Across from them sit Bridget and Jaal, who are too engrossed in one another to pay them much mind.

Emmett gives him a sympathetic smile. “Hey, you’re not the only one who’s nervous. This is my first time meeting them, too.”

His tense expression eases somewhat, though he still lets out an unhappy sigh.

Leaning back in his seat, Emmett exhales softly. Several weeks have passed since he made up with Evfra, but it barely feels like any time has gone by at all.

When they’d returned to the pier, his sister had been hesitant about how quickly Emmett was willing to forgive him, but she seemed to come to terms with it all once she sat Evfra down for a good talking to. The corners of Emmett’s mouth quirk up as he recalls Bridget’s interrogation.

 _“What are your intentions with my brother?”_ she’d asked with utter seriousness.

Emmett had been tempted to groan in embarrassment, but before he could divert her attention elsewhere, Evfra had responded earnestly, _“To love and cherish him as long as he shall have me.”_

He remembers gaping in disbelief at his answer. The man hadn’t even flinched.

Blood rushes to Emmett’s face, the memory of Evfra’s forwardness managing to fluster him even now.

Stealthily, he sneaks his hand into Evfra’s grip. He starts at first, looking at Emmett in confusion, but when Emmett offers him a goofy grin, he relaxes and accepts his hand eagerly.  

This is the first time they’re meeting Jaal’s family in person. Emmett is equal parts excited and terrified at the prospect. While he’s grateful to have his sister’s support, he’s even more appreciative for Evfra’s calming presence.

Eventually, they arrive at their destination, the shuttle settling softly on the landing pad.

As they exit the vehicle, Emmett stares apprehensively at the large structure that encapsulates the Ama Darav household. It stretches out over the landscape, interweaving with the greenery of the forest that surrounds it. The sheer scale of it is rather daunting. Not only the impressive architecture, but also the sizable number of family members he knows resides within.

Gulping, he tightens his grip on Evfra’s hand.

Evfra turns his attention to him, his expression rooted in concern. He’s about to open his mouth to say something when he’s clapped on the back by Jaal.

“Come on, you two!” he exclaims with a grin. “I know you are nervous, but you have nothing to worry about! My mothers have been relentlessly asking after you…All will be well.”

Emmett lets out a light sigh before relenting. Tugging gently on Evfra’s hand, he begins heading towards the imposing household.

They’ve barely stepped through the door before an angaran woman is running at them gleefully, throwing her arms around Jaal and Bridget.

“Stars and skies, it’s been so long since I’ve seen you!” she cries happily.

Bridget eagerly returns her embrace, smiling from ear to ear, but Jaal just rolls his eyes. “Mother, you make it sound as though we’ve been gone for eons.”

“It may as well have been!” she responds dramatically. “You two saved the cluster, and I couldn’t be there in person to witness it…”

Bridget’s gaze drifts over to Emmett and her lips pull up in a smirk. “We weren’t the only ones to save the day.”

The woman follows her line of sight and as soon as it lands on him and Evfra, her breathing stops. She brings a hand to her face and stares at them in silence.

Grinning, Jaal steps closer to them. “Emmett, Evfra…I would like you to meet my true mother, Sahuna Ama Darav. Mother, these are…”

“I know who they are,” she breathes, her face breaking out into the widest smile. Within moments, she’s coming closer and before he knows it, Emmett is wrapped in her warm embrace. “My son…” she says sincerely. “It is so good to finally meet you…”

Emmett can’t remember how long it’s been since he last hugged his mother – or his father for that matter – and tries his best not to start tearing up.

“Y-yeah…” he murmurs, hugging her tighter. “You, too.”

After an extended period of time, she finally lets him go and turns her attention to Evfra. “And Commander…” she says with a smirk, “I believe we’re already acquainted…”

Evfra turns his gaze to the side, and Emmett could almost swear his cheeks flush darker. “Good to see you doing well, Lieutenant…”

“Oh, hush,” Sahuna says before pulling him in for a hug. “You’re my son now, too. Whether you like it or not.”

Evfra immediately goes stiff at the contact, but doesn’t reject her affection. He grumbles quietly under his breath; a sight that amuses Emmett greatly.

Pulling back, Sahuna grins at them, her smile ever-present. “Come along now…Everyone is dying to meet you.”

They’re led into the next room and before Emmett knows what’s hit him, dozens of smiling faces are approaching him, each calling their own greetings. He tries to keep up with them all, though he only manages to catch one or two names, and finds himself getting lost in the crowd.

“Your fringe is so blue! Is that natural for humans?”

“You’re Bridget’s litter-mate, yes? She’s talked so much about you!”

“You look hungry! Would you like some nutrient paste?”

“Here, I have something to show you!”

He ends up getting swept away in the commotion, losing track of Evfra in the process. Emmett half registers Jaal placing a hand on his shoulder, attempting to direct him from the bulk of the chaos, but when he turns to him, he no longer recognizes his surroundings.

“Are you all right, Emmett?” he asks, his face scrunching up in concern. “I’m sorry, they can be a little overwhelming…”

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine…” he answers distractedly, trying to figure out where in the house he ended up. “Quick question…Where are we?”

Jaal chuckles before gesturing down a hallway. “We’re near the kitchens…But you’re looking for Evfra, yes?”

Emmett flushes in response.

Smiling, Jaal continues, “He wasn’t exactly partial to being dragged along and remained back at the entry way. I can show you the way back…”

Emmett shakes his head. “Thanks, but I think I can find it myself…I’m sure he can survive without me for a few minutes,” he says with a grin.

\------

Evfra watches in helpless confusion as Emmett is dragged away by Jaal’s eager family members. He stands awkwardly in the sitting area, his arms hanging stiffly at his sides and he spares a glance at the Pathfinder.

She gives him a mild look of uncertainty before shrugging. “So…How’re you holding up?”

He sighs heavily, taking a seat in the nearest chair. “Your brother seems to be popular,” he says, avoiding her question.

She turns in the direction Emmett disappeared in and chuckles. “He’s always known how to draw people to him…It’s a talent of his.”

“You say that as if you don’t share that quality with him.”

Her head whips towards him quickly, her expression one of perplexity before she manages to mask it. Laughing softly, she asks, “What’s this? A compliment?”

Grunting, Evfra rolls his eyes. “This isn’t the first time I’ve given you one.”

“I know!” she exclaims, sitting in the chair across from him. “I wasn’t expecting them to become such a common occurrence…Emmett really has softened you up.”

Evfra grumbles unhappily, but doesn’t reject her teasing.

A few moments of silence pass between them before Bridget adds, “I am happy for you, you know…” She leans forward in her chair, addressing him seriously.

He turns his attention to her, but doesn’t say anything.

“I was pissed when I heard what you did…Fully prepared to fight you over it,” she continues with a sigh. “And when you two made up so quickly, I was worried he was going to fall into some sort of trap with you. That this would become a routine thing…”

Evfra’s brows furrow in concern. He’d never allow such a thing to happen…Not if he could help it.

She looks back at him and her expression softens into a smile. “But as soon as I saw you two together, I knew I had nothing to worry about…”

He looks at her for a long while, trying his best to mask his weaknesses, but it isn’t long before he’s spilling the truth. Sighing heavily, he rests his face in his hand. “I know I’m not worthy of him…” he utters quietly. “But I will do my best to earn my place at his side.”

A few moments pass before he hears her rising from her seat. He feels her place her hand on his shoulder and glances up to meet her gaze. She stares at him with a sympathetic smile before saying, “Trust me. You’re doing just fine.”

She gives him a reassuring pat before making her way towards the hallway. Turning back to face him, she adds with a laugh, “I’m gonna see if I can figure out where they dragged him…I can’t let them have all the fun.”

He snorts in mild amusement, watching her leave before returning his attention to the floor.

Despite the number of occupants in the house, the particular room he’s in right now is oddly quiet. Ordinarily, he’d find the lack of noise serene, but the knowledge of just how many people _should_ be nearby make it feel slightly eerie and lonesome.

He’s still intimidated by the affection the Ama Daravs have to offer, especially considering how long it’s been since he’s been to any form of family gathering, but…he doesn’t really want to be alone right now.

A small cough interrupts his inner thoughts and he glances up to find a small angara lingering in the doorway.

She clutches a stuffed toy in her arms and stares at him with wide, curious eyes.

He knows his scars must make for quite the sight and does his best to appear as nonthreatening as possible. “Hello…” he says quietly, tilting his head. “What do you have there?”

Slowly, she approaches him, not taking her eyes off of him the whole way. When she reaches his chair, she blinks at him several times before climbing up into his lap. Now that she’s closer, he can see that the stuffed toy she’s holding resembles an adhi.

She immediately holds it out to him like a gift.

“For me?” he asks with feigned surprise. “How generous of you.”

“No,” she says with a shake of her head. “You can borrow him, but you gotta give him back.”

He chuckles and takes the toy from her delicately. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

She smiles and immediately snuggles into his arms, laying her head upon his neck. He goes still at the contact, shock resonating throughout his body.

How long has it been since he’s held a child like this? Too long, for sure…He should be out of practice, and yet he manages to hold the child close and whisper soothing words to her as though it were second nature.

It doesn’t take long before she falls asleep, her gentle breathing fanning across his neck and he feels his heart stutter.

Stars, but he’s missed this…

He does his best to keep his bioelectric field at a calm, comforting pattern so as not to disturb her as she rests. He becomes so focused on her that he doesn’t notice Emmett standing in the doorway.

“Hey,” he says softly, startling Evfra out of his concentration. His field wavers slightly, but quickly resumes its rhythm.

Chuckling, Emmett comes closer and sits down next to him. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You didn’t,” he lies, to which Emmett smiles. He glances down at the child in Evfra’s arms and Stars above, what Evfra wouldn’t give to see that look on his face every day…

“How long were you watching?” Evfra asks, shifting his arms slightly to hold her more comfortably.

“Long enough.”

Emmett’s attention remains focused on the small angara for a long while before he looks back up at Evfra. His eyes are filled with warmth and his smile is positively radiating. “You’re good with kids…” he says quietly.

Evfra wants to deny it, but he knows it would be pointless. “I was a father…once…” he mutters, his gaze focusing on the small bundle in his arms. He tightens his hold on her just slightly.

Emmett grows quiet after that, and for a while, the child’s breathing is the only sound that fills the air. Eventually though, he asks at a whisper, “Would you…ever want to be one again?”

Evfra turns to him in surprise, not quite able to hide the shock on his face. Is he asking what he thinks he’s asking?

He coughs slightly. “Would…Is that something that…interests you?”

Emmett’s face begins reddening slightly and he glances away. “I mean…I’ve thought about it…I’m way too young to be a father right now, but…maybe…at the right time…with the right person…” His gaze flicks back to Evfra and he finds it difficult to swallow.

His breathing shaking slightly, Evfra looks down at the child once more.

It’s been years since he’s allowed himself to hope for the kind of happiness he’d once had. Emmett showed him that he didn’t need to confine himself to isolation. That he was allowed to dream for more.

He’s overwhelmed by all the new possibilities he’s been granted. A new love, a new family, and now the promise of even more…

A shuddering sigh escapes him and he struggles to keep from waking the child. Looking at Emmett with tears in his eyes, he smiles.

Miracles like this aren’t supposed to happen to him. That’s what he’d initially told himself, but…being with Emmett, he knows that’s no longer the case. Ever since the Pathfinder first landed on Aya, he and his people have overcome so many impossible feats and Emmett has only reaffirmed that concept.

Pulling Emmett closer with one arm, he kisses him softly.

Deep in his heart, he knows that this is only the beginning, and many more miracles are yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this story comes to an end...Thank you all for your interest and for being so patient with me! I wasn’t expecting this story to become as popular as it did and I really appreciate every single one of your kudos and comments. They mean so much to me!
> 
> I can’t promise I’ll write too much more on these two, but I do plan on returning to my Bridget/Jaal drabbles and I know Emmett at least will pop up a few more times in them.
> 
> But in any case, thank you so much for sticking with me on this story. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> (Also I just happened to finish this on Valentine’s day, so I hope it’s a suitable gift haha!)


End file.
